sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jesienne Uczucie
W skrócie Wstęp Kastiel i Nataniel od 4 lat są parą. Czas mija, ale uczucie pozostało. Jakie przeciwności losu spotkają zakochanych? Czy prawdziwe uczucie na pewno może przetrwać wszystko? Opowiadanie Blond włosy układały się w artystycznym nieładzie na czarnej poszewce, w którą włożona była puchata poduszka sporych rozmiarów.Właściciel blond czupryny spał spokojnie nie wiedząc, że jest obserwowany. Obserwator z uwagą wodził po odkrytych ramionach, plecach oraz szyi, którą to zdobiła czerwona malinka. Reszta ciała blondyna okryta była kołdrą powleczoną w czarną z czerwonymi paskami poszewką. Chłopak odwrócił się przodem do tego, który go obserwował. Na twarzy drzemiącego dało się zauważyć różowy odcień na policzkach. -Ładnie ci, kiedy się rumienisz.- obserwator pogładził lewą ręką prawy policzek leżącego.-Aż korci zrobić ci coś naprawdę paskudnego. -Spadaj.- mruknął dotykany uderzając dotykającą go dłoń.-Już i tak zrobiłeś coś paskudnego.- chłopak otworzył oczy mające kolor czystego topazu. -Sam się o to prosiłeś. Nie zwalisz winy tylko na mnie. Wiedziało ciało co brało, to niech teraz cierpi.- złośliwy obserwator przeczesał swoje czerwone, sięgające ramion włosy. Srebrne oczy lustrowały grymas na twarzy blondyna.-Wiesz, teraz jeszcze bardziej mnie korci, zrobić ci coś złego, bardzo złego. -Mało ci?!- blondyn nieco się zdenerwował.- Odsuń się, naruszasz moją przestrzeń osobistą no!- jak rozmówca przysunął twarz do jego twarzy nieco się zmieszał.-Kastiel, powiedziałem coś… -Jakoś wczoraj ci nie przeszkadzało, że naruszam twoją przestrzeń osobistą, a dzisiaj to już jest wielki problem Natanielu?-Kastiel ucałował złotookiego w czoło, czego efektem było pojawienie się rumieńców na policzkach Nataniela. -Przestań no! Robisz to specjalnie!-blondyn zamknął oczy chowając twarz poduszkę.- Jak ja mogłem się na to zgodzić? No jak?! -A mnie się pytasz? Co to ja, książnica wiedzy? Trzeba było sobie poczytać w tych swoich książkach na temat miłości i seksu.- Kastiel dmuchnął chłopakowi w ucho.-Nie ukrywaj tego pyska. -Nie mam pyska!- Nataniel poderwał się do pół siadu.-Ja nie pies! Kastiel przyglądał się rozsierdzonemu Natanielowi. Wyglądało to dość zabawnie, zważywszy, że mimo delikatnej postury, chłopak miał dobrze zarysowane mięśnie. W porównaniu jednak o czerwonowłosego, blondyn zdawał się być bardzo kruchy. Kastiel na spokojnie mógł go ukryć w swoich ramionach, a do tego jego ciało prezentowało się dużo lepiej niż złotookiego. -I co rżysz jak koń?- Nataniel patrzył jak Kastiel wstaje z łóżka śmiejąc się. -Z ciebie.- chłopak odwrócił się posyłając siedzącemu na łóżku złośliwy uśmieszek.-Idziesz ze mną czy nie?-Kastiel wyciągnął rękę do Nataniela. -…-Nat nadął policzki, jednak wstał i ujął dłoń chłopaka.-W sumie czemu nie… -Oj, nie boisz się, że naruszę twoją przestrzeń osobistą skarbie?-srebrnooki położył dłonie na policzkach skarba, opierając czoło o jego czoło.-Hmm? Teraz było widać, że Kastiel jest nieco wyższy od Nataniela. Nie była to spora różnica, bo jedynie blondyn sięgał czerwonowłosemu do nosa, ale jednak. -Musisz to robić prawda?-złootoki spojrzał prosto w oczy rozmówcy. -Oczywiście, że tak. Inaczej mój byt nie miał by powodów by trwać.-Kastiel ucałował czoło Nataniela. Jednak na tym się nie skończyło. Musnął ustami usta blondyna. Najpierw raz, potem drugi, a na samym końcu złożył długi pocałunek. Lekko onieśmielony blondyn złapał Kasa za nadgarstki, ale oddał pocałunek. -Ech, chodź tutaj panie porządnicki.- czerwonowłosy przytulił Nataniela najczulej jak umiał. -Chyba będę musiał się przyzwyczaić do tego co?- chłopak dał się przytulić. Wsłuchiwał się w bicie serca ukochanego. To serducho biło tylko dla niego.-Idziemy wziąć tą kąpiel czy nie? -Aż tak ci się spieszy, żeby mi umyć…-Kastiel nie skończył gdyż Nat zakrył mu usta rękami. -Milcz.- blondas złapał srebrnookiego za rękę i zaprowadził do łazienki. Jesień już dawno zawitała do miasta. Kolorowe liście drzew dodawały uroku szarym budynkom miasta. Chłodny wiatr przedzierał się przez luki pomiędzy zabudowaniami, więc mieszkańcy musieli mocniej otulać się szalikami czując powiew. Nataniel szedł ulicami miasteczka uważając, aby to nie wpaść na kogoś. Ludzie mijali go ignorując, tylko co jakiś czas z jakimś z przechodniów wymienił wzrok. Niebiesko biały szalik dawał schronienie jego szyi. Mimo, że miał na sobie ciepłą siwą kurtkę, kontrastującą z czarnymi spodniami, to i tak odczuwał chłód. Nawet wełniany golf, ciemnozielony nie pomagał. Wyjął z kieszeni skórzane rękawiczki, które pasowały kolorystycznie do brązowych butów skórkowych. Poprawił torbę na ramię. W ogóle nie pasowała do całego stroju, miała bowiem niebieski kolor. Nataniel zatrzymał się i spojrzał w górę, na szare niebo, które złowrogo wyglądało. Zastanawiał się czy odczucie zimna jakie mu towarzyszyło było spowodowane pogodą czy może brakiem bliskiej obecności Kastiela? -Nataniel!- z rozmyślań przerwało go dziewczęce wołanie.- Nataniel! -Huh?-chłopak spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos.-Aneta, cześć.- na widok znajomej twarzy Nat uniósł rękę w geście przywitania.-Miło cię widzieć. A co tam masz?- blondyn pokazał palcem na wielką teczkę przewieszoną przez ramię dziewczyny. -A to?- Aneta poklepała teczkę-Wracam właśnie z wydawnictwa, tutaj mam wszystkie szkice do kolejnej mangi. -Aha.- Nataniel otworzył lekko usta, kiwając lekko głową, że rozumie. Aneta miała ciemny blond włosy, które były tak obcięte, że długą wstążką miała związany sporej długości ogon z włosów sięgający tyłka. Jej głowę zdobił kaszkiet z okrągłymi, srebrnymi hufnalami. Na nosie miała okulary, zza których patrzyły siwoniebieskie oczy. Ubrana była w czarny długi płaszcz z ćwiekami na ramionach, który był długi do kolan. Na nogach miała glany, tej samej barwy co odzienie wierzchnie. Na rękach miała rękawiczki bez palców, więc można było zauważyć pierścień atlantów na jej prawej dłoni na serdecznym palcu tuż nad złotą obrączką. -To jak idziemy coś zjeść, bo umieram z głodu?- dziewczyna pokazała kciukiem na znajdującą się niedaleko cukiernię. -Wiesz, wolałbym żebyśmy poszli do mnie albo do ciebie. Chciałbym porozmawiać.- na policzkach Nataniela wykwitły soczyste rumieńce. -Aha rozumiem.- na twarzy Anety pojawił się dość specyficzny uśmieszek.-Zrobiliście to prawda? -…-blondyn spłonął rumieńcem. -Gratulacje!- okularnica poklepała rozmówcę po plecach.- No to musisz mi opowiedzieć jak było! -Przestań! Jesteśmy na środku ulicy! Nie będę ci opowiadać o moim pierwszym razie!- Nataniel odtrącił rękę przyjaciółki krzycząc przy tym na nią. -Tak no jesteśmy, a teraz wszyscy się na nas patrzą panie wrażliwy.- Aneta rozłożyła ręce na boki. Faktycznie, wszyscy ci, którzy przechodzili obok spojrzeli na dwójkę rozmawiających. -…Ugh…-Nat ukrył twarz w szaliku-Podły babsztyl. -Sam się wydarłeś.- Aneta pokazała mu język.- To skoczmy po gorącą czekoladę, bo Aruś wypił wszystko, a ją bardzo uwielbia. -Phi!- blondyn ruszył za przyjaciółką. Aneta nie mieszkała daleko, więc wystarczyło że udali się na spacer przez pobliski park, aby dojść do osiedla domków jednorodzinnych. Pod drodze zajrzeli do sklepu, aby zakupić przekąski oraz czekoladę na gorąco w proszku. Domostwo dziewczyny było piętrowym domkiem z garażem. Tuż przed wejściem postawny mężczyzna grabił liście, a mały chłopiec biegał dookoła co jakiś czas wskakując w liście. -Mama idzie!- maluch zaczął pokazywać palcem w stronę Anety i Nataniela. Szkrab ubrany był w pomarańczowo niebieski sweterek oraz granatowe spodnie. Czerwone buty pasowały kolorystycznie do czapki oraz rękawiczek. Czerwone kosmyki włosów wystawały spod pieroga. Zielone oczka, odziedziczone po tatusiu, bacznie obserwowały to idących to opiekuna. -Tak, mam idzie.- mężczyzna posłał idącym uśmiech. Jegomość był dość wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym osobnikiem. Jego długie czarne włosy spięte były w małą kitkę. Na twarzy widać było lekki rumieńce powstałe od zimnego powietrza, podobnie jak kolor końcówki nosa. Niewielka broda zdobiła jego twarz. Zielone oczy lśniły wręcz niczym szmaragd kiedy posłał Anecie uśmiech. Ubrany był w czarny dopasowany golf, ciemne spodnie oraz brązowe skórkowe buty. Oczywiście rąk od zimna nie ochraniało nic, co nie uszło uwadze jego żonie.-Cześć kochanie.- ucałował w czoło Anetę, jak tylko zbliżyli się do niego.-Cześć Nataniel. -Cześć. A rękawiczki to gdzie? Zimno jest.- dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy- Nie myśl sobie, że znowu będę ci ogrzewać ręce. -A czemu nie?- mężczyzna zrobił smutną minę- Ja lubię jak grzejesz moje dłonie. -Cześć Bhaal.- blondyn przywitał się podając rozmówcy rękę.-Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam. -Nie, no co ty. I tak ktoś musiałby to posprzątać.- Bhaal posłał uśmiech Natowi ignorując złowrogie spojrzenie żonki. -Wujek Nataniel!- chłopiec wtulił się w nogę gościa.- Wujku pobawisz się ze mną? -Hej Ariel.- złotooki pogłaskał malucha po głowie-A w co miałbym się bawić? -Skok na liście!- Ariel uśmiechnął się, więc można było zauważyć brak jednego ząbka z przodu. -O, chyba zgubiłem ząbek?- Nataniel przyglądał się chłopczykowi. -Tak! Tak! I była wróżka! I dała mi pieniążka!- maluch zaczął skakać dookoła wszystkich. -To ja zabieram Nataniela, bo musimy porozmawiać, a wy się tu bawcie. -Dobrze kochanie, ale łapki mi ogrzejesz?- Bhaal pokazał na czerwone dłonie. -Zastanowię się, jakaś kara musi być.- Aneta pokazała mu język, po czym zaprosiła gościa do środka. Jak tylko weszli, Nataniel poczuł przyjemne ciepło oraz zapach sosny. Znał już dobrze ten dom. Mały przedpokój, w którym znajdowała się szafa wnękowa mieszcząca prawie wszystko. Niewielka szafka na buty i kapcie przyozdobiona białym bieżnikiem. Przedpokój prowadził do dużego salonu z aneksem kuchennym. Skórzany komplet mebli, kanapa oraz dwa fotele stały na środku pomieszczenia na brązowym miękkim okrągłym dywaniku tuż przy kasztanowej ławie. Ława ozdobiona była białym obrusem, na którym stał wazon z białymi oraz herbacianymi różami. Ściany pomieszczenia miały herbaciany kolor, a na niektórych z nich wisiały obrazy przedstawiające leśne krajobrazy. Aneks kuchenny znajdował się po prawej stronie pomieszczenia, a telewizor stojący na specjalnej szafce oddzielał oba pomieszczenia w pewnym sensie. Meble kuchenne miały czarny kolor, a zmywarka oraz kuchnia kontrastowały swoją bielą z nimi. Podobny odcień miał blat przy którym stały cztery krzesła barowe. -Czego się napijesz?- Aneta odłożyła teczkę na stół.-Herbata, kawa czy czekolada? -Może być czekolada, tym razem zrobię wyjątek.- Nataniel usiadł na krześle barowym.- Powiedź mi, czy tobie po pierwszym razie też no, było tak miło i przyjemnie? -Oczywiście, że tak.- Aneta podłączyła wodę w czajniku.-Nie przejmuj się tak, to całkiem normalne. Zwłaszcza to odczucie braku ciepła. -Ale to minie prawda?- Nat nieco się uniósł. -Oczywiście, że tak.- dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego i zaczęła szykować kubki na gorący napój. Nataniel przyglądał się przyjaciółce. Miał wrażenie, że jest jakimś głupkiem, skoro zadaje takie banalne pytania. W sumie Kastiel miał racje, może powinien poczytać o tym w książkach, lecz książki to książki. -Nie jesteś głupi.- dziewczyna zaczęła zalewać nasypaną do kubka czekoladę.-To normalne, że pytasz o takie rzeczy. To coś nowego, a książki ci tego nie zastąpią.- jak odstawiła czajnik, podała rozmówcy kubek z napojem.-Książki to wiedza pisana, nie pokaże nam tego uczucia jakie powstaje kiedy dwoje ludzi postanawia oddać sobie wszystko. -Yhym.- Nataniel spojrzał na gorącą czekoladę.-Zastanawiam się czasami, czy nie jesteś jakąś czarownicą, bo czasami potrafisz czytać człowiekowi w myślach. -Tak, jeszcze latam na miotle.- Aneta położyła chłopakowi palec na nosie-I rzucam uroki na ludzi. Po prostu mam trochę więcej doświadczenia od ciebie, to raz, dwa ja obserwuję ludzi. I nie przyszedłeś rozmawiać ze mną tylko o tym prawda? -No tak. Widzisz, niedługo są urodziny tego głąba. Chciałbym mu coś fajnego dać, tym bardziej, że to nasza rocznica. -Racja.- dziewczyna upiła łyk gorącego napoju.-Ile to już będzie? Cztery lata? -Tak, zgadza się.- Nataniel popukał palcami w kubek-Dziwne że Kastiel czekał tyle czasu i w ogóle. -Dlatego, że mu na tobie zależy. A myślisz, że Bhaal to nie czekał? Związek to nie tylko jedno, ale przede wszystkim czas jaki spędzamy z tą jedyną osobą. Wiesz, w sumie to wiem, co możesz dać Kastielowi.- dziewczyna odstawiła kubek.- Poczekaj chwilę. -Coś wymyśliła?- Nataniel odwrócił się wodząc wzrokiem za przyjaciółką.-Mam się bać?- patrzył jak ta znika na schodach prowadzących do góry. -Absolutnie nie.- Aneta zeszła po chwili z małym pudełeczkiem.- Trzymaj, są twoje. -Są?- Nat otworzył niepewnie pudełko. Ku jego zdziwieniu znajdowały się tam srebrne obrączki.- Nie mogę tego przyjąć. -Kupiliśmy je specjalnie dla ciebie.- Bhaal wszedł do domku. Trzymał na ręku Ariela-Miał to być prezent na urodziny, ale że wasza rocznica jest wcześniej to adekwatnie będzie je ci dać wcześniej. -Dzięki.- Nataniel podrapał się po czerwonym policzku-Nie przypuszczałem, że mogę spotkać tak tolerancyjnych ludzi jak wy. -Nie przesadzaj. Jesteś takim samym człowiekiem jak my.- mężczyzna spojrzał na wtulonego w jego ramię syna- Tak szalał, że poszedł spać. -Niech pośpi. Już go nie przebieraj.- Aneta podeszła do męża i syna. Zdjęła chłopcu buciki, rękawiczki oraz czapkę.- Jak się wyśpi, to dam mu czekoladkę.-pocałowała małego w czoło.-Moje kochanie. Nataniel przyglądał się z uwagą całej tej scence. Faktycznie, miłość to nie tylko ta jedna rzecz. Widział jak Aneta patrzy na Bhaala i Ariela. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy on też ma taki zakochany wzrok patrząc na Kastiela. Nataniel siedział przy biurku w swojej białej piżamie. Lampka oświetlała pudełeczko z obrączką. Drugą zaś bawił się poruszając nią to w przód to w tył. -Ciekawe czy ci się spodobają.- blondyn nie mógł w ogóle spać.-Coś ty mi zrobił głąbie?- Nat schował obrączkę. Ułożył prawą dłoń na biurku, a na nią wsparł głowę.-Chcę cię już zobaczyć.- mruknął cicho patrząc na telefon.-Ciekawe czemu nie pisałeś zazdrośniku jeden?- odblokował klawiaturę. Na pulpicie komórki widać było zdjęcie Kastiela, ale nic poza tym. Żadnych smsów czy informacji o nieodebranej rozmowie.-Chyba mnie nie zostawisz teraz co?- chłopak poczuł jakiś smutek.- Mam nadzieję, że nie. Blondyn przeniósł się na łóżku, ale to i tak nic nie dawało. Za bardzo jego myśli krążyły wokół ukochanego. Zaczął bawić się telefonem. Zastanawiał się napisać czy nie napisać. Zdecydował, że zrobi to pierwsze. Krótka wiadomość sms zawierała zapytanie czemu się nie odzywał. Nie otrzymał jednak odpowiedzi, nawet raport nie przyszedł, że wiadomość została dostarczona. Nataniel coraz bardziej się denerwował i martwił. Co jeśli Kas go zostawi? Chociaż w sumie czekał tyle czasu? Może jednak nie było tak jak myślał? Zbyt dużo pytań krążyło w jego głowie. Nat już prawie przysypiał kiedy otrzymał wiadomość sms, o doręczeniu wiadomości, a później wiadomość od ukochanego o treści: „Przepraszam”. -Co jest?- Nataniel zerwał się do półsiadu-Nie, nie nie. Oby to nie było to co myślę.- chłopak próbował się dodzwonić, ale to było na nic. Czerwonowłosy nie odbierał telefonu.-Nie rób mi tego no. Proszę.- blondyn poderwał się z łóżka. Zaczął nerwowo chodzić po swojej sypialni. Ta zaś była skromnie urządzona. Niewielkie biurko z nocną lampką, łóżko oraz szafa były jedynymi rzeczami w pomieszczeniu. Nie wliczając zdjęcia Kastiela w ramce oraz obrazu przedstawiającego miasto wieczorową porą. Blondyn przygryzł dolną wargę. Chciał jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z Kastielem. Nie ważne, że było już późno w nocy. Po prostu musiał. Zaczął się ubierać. Musiał do niego iść i wyjaśnić tego smsa. Jeśli go nie kochał, chociaż miał nadzieję, że tak nie było, to chciał to wiedzieć. Wybiegł z domu, po tym jak dokładnie go zamknął. Nie był pewien czy biegł szybko, ale w mgnieniu oka znalazł się pod domem ukochanego. Ciemno, to mogło oznaczać, że ten śpi albo go nie ma. Stanął przy drzwiach i zadzwonił kilka razy. Jak to nie dawało efektu zaczął pukać. Nie mógł powstrzymać łez. Coraz gorsze myśli krążyły w jego głowie. Osunął się na kolana tuż przed drzwiami Kastiela. -Kastiel dupku jeden otwórz te cholerne drzwi.-blondyn zacisnął pięści. Blondyn złapał się za ramiona i zamknął oczy. Płakał, stało się. Ciepłe łzy spływały po jego policzkach. Dla niego było już wszystko jasne. Kastiel po prostu go wykorzystał. Nie miał sił, aby wstać. Spróbował jeszcze raz, ale to nic nie dawało. Nogi za bardzo uginały się pod nim. -I czego beczysz?- na znajomy głos i dość niemiłe pytanie Nat szybko się odwrócił. Kastiel stał ze skrzyżowanymi rękami na piersiach.-No pytam się, czego beczysz i to w środku nocy pod moimi drzwiami? -Napisałeś smsa, że przepraszasz…nie kochasz mnie już prawda?- Nataniel wstał, ale nogi miał jak z waty. Podszedł powoli do czerwonowłosego.-Specjalnie tyle czasu czekałeś prawda? Aż tak mnie nienawidzisz co nie? No powiedź coś!- Nat spuścił głowę. Cały czas płakał, jak dziecko. -Jesteś głupi wiesz?- Kastiel objął blondyna i skrył w swoich ramionach.-Co ci do łba przyszło, że cię nie kocham i chcę zostawić? -No bo napisałeś, że przepraszasz. –Nat powtórzył to co wcześniej mówił. -Ech, ty naprawdę jesteś głupi. -Co? -Myślałem, że to ty będziesz pamiętać jak co roku, ale jak widać, tak jak i ja zapomniałeś.- Kastiel scałował łzy Nataniela. -Ale o czym?- Nataniel wpatrywał się zdziwiony w chłopaka. -Raany, Nataniel, myśl!- Kas pokiwał głową-To wczoraj była nasza mała rocznica, to czternastego listopada powiedziałem ci trzy lata temu, że cię kocham pierwszy raz, pamiętasz? -Że co?- złotooki był zdziwiony-Ale nasza oficjalna rocznica jest dopiero za tydzień. -Oficjalna rocznica pierdoło, a nie oficjalna była wczoraj.- czerwonowłosy westchnął- Nie zdążyłem z prezentem, bo go zgubiłem po naszym spotkaniu. -Zaraz…zaraz…-Nataniel pozwolił by Kastiel otarł łzy z kącików jego oczu.-Tylko dlatego, że zgubiłeś prezent napisałeś mi tego smsa? -Ta.- Kas burknął tylko. Coś chciał powiedzieć, ale Nataniel złapał go za policzki, przyciągnął jego twarz do swojej i czul pocałował.-A to za co? -Za wszystko.- Nataniel ukrył się w ramionach ukochanego.-Kocham cię. -Też cię kocham.- Kastiel spojrzał w niebo.- Patrz, spadająca gwiazda. -Gdzie?- Nat uniósł głowę. Zakochani mogli podziwiać jesienny deszcz meteorytów. Nataniel mocniej wtulił się w czerwonowłosego. Cieszył się, że jego głupie myśli były tylko domysłami i niczym innym. Kochał Kastiela, nie ważne, że potrafił rzucać głupimi tekstami. Uczucie do niego było mocne i dzisiaj przekonał się, że prawdziwe, a przede wszystkim odwzajemnione. -No i tak mniej więcej wyszło z tym jego smsem. Wyszedłem na totalnego głupka!- Nataniel opierał się o ciepłe skały. Siedział zanurzony w gorącej wodzie do pasa. Gorące źródła były idealnym miejscem na rozgrzanie podczas jesiennych dni. -Nie mów tak. Sama pewnie bym pomyślała to samo co ty.- Aneta zanurzyła się po szyję w wodzie.-Mmm…tak to ja mogę wypoczywać, cisza spokój, a przede wszystkim ciepełko. Gorące źródła były częścią pensjonatu Róża, który znajdował się na obrzeżach miasta. Budynek ten przypominał średniowieczną karczmę. Słomany dach dawał ciepło zimą, natomiast latem było chłodno oraz przyjemnie. Jedyny minus był taki, że trzeba był regularnie zmieniać poszycie. Białe zewnętrzne ściany ozdobione były deskami z ciemnego buku. Brązowe okiennice stanowiły jakby komplet z deskami oraz wielkimi zdobionymi kwiecistymi ornamentami drzwiami. Schody prowadzące do pensjonatu były szerokie ozdobione na końcach drewnianymi gontami, w celu zabezpieczenia ich. Barierka znajdująca się przy stopniach wykonana była z tego samego rodzaju drewna co pozostałe drewniane elementy budynku. Pensjonat miał dwa piętra. Na parterze znajdowała się recepcja oraz gorące źródła, zaś na pozostałych pokoje. Poddasze zaś zostało zamienione w pralnię, gdzie każdy z gości mógł dostać czystą pościel, ręczniki czy też szlafroki jak również mógł skorzystać z pralek, aby przeprać swoje ubrania. Tuż obok pensjonatu znajdowała się restauracja wystylizowana na wielki oraz gruby pień brzozy zakończony tarasem widokowym. Ten zaś czynny był cały sezon więc można było podziwiać panoramę niewielkiego miasteczka, którego pensjonat był największą atrakcją. Dookoła rozciągał się niewielki zagajnik, a dwie godziny od pensjonatu znajdowało się Jezioro Bajkowe, które tylko jesiennymi wieczorami lśniło jak posypane brokatem. Nataniel i Aneta, jak co roku, spędzali tydzień w pensjonacie. Taki przyjacielski wypad, tylko oni dwoje nikt więcej. Dzięki temu mogli sobie odpocząć i zapomnieć o kłopotach. Dzisiaj był ich pierwszy dzień, więc jak to mieli w zwyczaju zaczęli od gorących źródeł. Oboje rozkoszowali się cudownym ciepłem jakie dawała woda. -Tu się z tobą zgodzę. Cisza i spokój.- blondyn, podobnie jak przyjaciółka zanurzył się po szyję w gorącej wodzie.- W ogóle Kastiel jest zazdrosny o ciebie.- Nat obsunął się jeszcze niżej, więc teraz widać było tylko jego złote oczy. -Żartujesz prawda?- dziewczyna pokiwała głową.- Przecież ja nic złego nie robię.- przysunęła się nieco bliżej rozmówcy. -Co ty robisz kobieto?- Nataniel zrobił wielkie oczy jak Aneta przysunęła twarz do jego twarzy. -Nic takiego Natanielku.- ucałowała go w czoło. -Niedobra kobieto! Masz męża i syna!- blondyn zaczął wymachiwać rękami. -Przecież to tylko żarty.- szarooka przystawiła palec do buzi- No przecież nie robię nic złego. -Owszem robisz! Naruszasz moją przestrzeń osobistą! Co ty robisz! Zostaw! Wiesz, że nienawidzę łaskotek!- blondyn zaczął się wyrywać, gdy dziewczyna zaczęła go łaskotać.-Przestań! Jesteś tak samo podła jak Kastiel! -Przyjechaliśmy się bawić! Daj sobie na wstrzymanie! -W sumie…-chłopak w końcu mógł odetchnąć-…Myślisz, że Kastielowi by się tu spodobało? -Jestem pewna, że tak.- Aneta zamyśliła się, usiadłszy obok rozmówcy-Swoją drogą, jak nie masz pomysłu, gdzie go zabrać na waszą rocznicę, możesz tutaj go przytachać. -Właśnie się nad tym zastanawiałem.-Nataniel spojrzał na dziewczynę-Ale on chyba nie lubi takich rzeczy. -To polubi!- Aneta zerwała się z wody-Już ja ci pomogę się przygotować! -Siadaj głupia!-Nat pociągnął dziewczynę by usiadła. -Co jest, wstydzisz się kobiecych wdzięków czy aż tak jestem brzydka?- dziewczyna przystawiła twarz do jego twarzy, tak że stykali się nosami. -Odsuń się…-blondyn zrobił się cały czerwony. -Ej, nie mów, że podnieca cię kobiece ciało poza ciałkiem Kastiela.- na twarzy Anety wykwitł chamski uśmieszek. -Odsuń się! Mówię ci odsuń się! -Zaraz, a może sobie pomyślałeś coś zboczonego? -Ja wcale nie myślę o Kastielu i o tym co moglibyśmy tutaj robić!-Nataniel prawie pisnął, a jego twarz nabrała barwy świeżego pomidora. -A, więc o to chodzi.- Aneta nadal się uśmiechała- No proszę, a jednak… -Co jednak?- złotooki przełknął ślinę- Zaraz…czy ja to właśnie powiedziałem na głos? -Raczej wykrzyczałeś, ale to taki szczegół. -…-Nataniel zanurkował pod wodę. Dziewczyna nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Nataniel bywał taki zabawny. Niby tak dobrze ułożony, a za każdym razem, jak temat schodził na Kastiela, potrafił wypaplać co mu siedzi w głowie. -I co się patrzysz podła kobieto?- Nat wyglądał śmiesznie, kiedy to tylko wystawała z nad wody jego czupryna oraz złote oczy. -Nie nic.- dziewczyna oparła się wygodniej.- Tylko chyba będziemy musieli poczekać, zanim stąd wyjdziemy, aż ochłoniesz.- pokazała palcem w jedno miejsce nadal się uśmiechając. -Gdzie ty się patrzysz zboczona ty?!-Nataniel zaczął machać rękami. -Przynajmniej się śmiejesz.- Aneta posłała mu szczery uśmiech. -A no…-Nat podrapał się po czerwonym policzku. Sam po chwili zaczął chichotać. Sam nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale od kiedy poznał Anetę jakoś tak łatwo mu przychodziło śmiać się. Wcześniej, nawet gdy próbował być zabawny, to mu w ogóle nie wychodziło. Przyjrzał się przyjaciółce, która rozkoszowała się ciepłem i miłą atmosferą. Sam zrobił to samo. Rozsiadł się wygodnie, aby po chwili zamknąć oczy. Poważnie zastanawiał się nad zabraniem do pensjonatu Kastiela, w końcu nie można ciągle siedzieć w mieście i wdychać spaliny. Mniejsza już o to, że w tej chwili opuszczał zajęcia, ale jakoś mu to, o dziwo nie przeszkadzało. Potrzebował odpocząć, a jak raz na rok opuści zjazdy weekendowe to nic mu nie będzie, w teorii. Pomarańczowy autobus zajechał na parking pod pensjonatem. Miejsce to można było podzielić na dwie części. Pierwszą z nich był parkingiem dla samochodów, gdzie każdy z gości posiadający swój transport, mógł zaparkować zaś drugą był niczym innym jak przystankiem autobusowym z zatoczką. W tamten czas trzy autobusy, włącznie z nowo przybyłym zajmowały wydzielony fragment. Jak tylko pojazd zatrzymał się w zatoczce nowo przybyli gości wysiedli z niego ze swoim bagażem. W śród nich znajdowały się ubrane tak samo, na czarno dwie osoby. Miału długi płaszcz sięgający prawie ziemi, który zasłaniał odzienie pod spodem, tylko glany były widoczne. Przeciwsłoneczne okulary które posiadała pierwsza osoba zasłaniały oczy, które lustrowały z uwagą otoczenie. W lewym ręku osobnik trzymał granatową torbę bagażową. -Nadal nie rozumiem po co ta cała szopka.- dało się słyszeć nutkę zażenowania w głosie drugiej osoby.-Co roku robimy to samo i nigdy nam nie wychodzi. -Milcz Saryian! –Kastiel odwrócił się do rozmówcy, opuszczając lekko okulary. Jego siwe oczy lustrowały przyjaciela. -Jak sobie chcesz, ale nie chciałbym znowu wylądować w szpitalu.- Saryian westchnął. Chłopak był sporo wyższy o czerwonowłosego. Mierzył sobie prawie dwa metry wzrostu. Miodowe oczy były wynikiem anomalii genetycznej, do której przywykł. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było wywnioskować, że jest jakimś dziwakiem. Mysiego kolor włosy, spięte w niewielki kucyk, ozdabiała kolorowa opaska z kolorowymi koralikami. Na szyi zaś wisiał ręcznej roboty medalik z czerwonymi koralikami oraz piórkiem, zaś na nadgarstku prawej ręki widniała rubinowej barwy bransoletka szczęścia. Wielobarwny szalik opatulał szyję jegomościa. -Co tam szpital! Tym razem się dowiem kim jest ta cała panna, z którą to on sobie co roku jeździ do pensjonatu!- Kastiel zacisnął pięść na prawej dłoni unosząc ją lekko do góry. - Czy ty nie umiesz się po prostu przyznać sam przed sobą, że jesteś zazdrosny o tą całą Anetę?- mysio włosy rozłożył ręce na boki. -Nie jestem zazdrosny!- Kas złapał rozmówcę za poły ubrania-Jeszcze raz powiesz, że jestem zazdrosny, a przysięgam, że… -Że co? To ja mam czarny pas w karate, nie ty.- chłopak posłał czerwonowłosemu wymowne spojrzenie. -Nie ważne. Idziemy się zameldować!- Kastiel poprawił okulary po czym udał się w stronę pensjonatu. -Oj mam jakieś złe przeczucia, że to się źle skończy, bardzo źle. –Saryian wziął od kierowcy swój bagaż po czym udał się za przyjacielem. W tym samym czasie Aneta i Nataniel wyszli z gorących źródeł. Oboje mieli na sobie puchate szlafroki. Czuli się wspaniale po tak odświeżającym odpoczynku. -To gdzie teraz idziemy? Tak jak co roku idziemy na spacer do lasu czy nad jezioro?- dziewczyna poprawiła okulary. -Wiesz w tym roku wolałbym jednak iść nad jezioro. Mam dość chodzenia po lesie. Zwłaszcza po ostatnim incydencie.- blondyn lekko się zakłopotał. -Daj spokój, nie byłeś jedynym któremu kleszcz przyczepił się do tyłka!- Aneta poklepała zażenowanego Nataniela po plecach. -Ej, Kas zobacz, to Nataniel i Aneta.- Saryian, który podszedł za przyjacielem do recepcji, spostrzegł obiekty ich szpiegów.-Um Kastiel?- chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła, ale za żadne skarby nie mógł znaleźć czerwonowłosego. -Saryian?- Aneta zrobiła wielkie oczy widząc znajomą osobę.-A cóż ty robisz w takim miejscu? -Witka!- Sa podniósł prawą rękę w geście przywitania.-Przyjechałem odpocząć. Poza tym, ostatnio wspominałaś o tym pensjonacie, więc postanowiłem zobaczyć czy to co mówisz jest prawdą. -Zapewniam cię, że to miejsce jest fantastyczne. Ach!- nagle dziewczyna uderzyła pięścią w otwartą dłoń.-To jest Nataniel, mój przyjaciel. -Cześć. Miło poznać- Nat podał rękę rozmówcy. -Mi również miło. Saryian jestem.- mysio włosy uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. -Jeśli zostajesz tu na dłużej, to możemy potem spotkać się na kolacji, aby pogadać nieco. Jeśli oczywiście nie masz ani ty, ani Nataniel nic przeciwko.- Aneta poprawiła okulary, patrząc to na przyjaciela to na kolegę-Mamy zaplanowany dzień, więc musimy się zmywać powoli. -Ja nie mam nic przeciwko, ale wolałbym jednak spędzić ten czas z tobą.- blondyn nieco się zakłopotał. -Nie, no rozumiem. Pewnie przyjechaliście we dwoje odpocząć, to nie będę się wam wbijał z butami w plan odpoczynku.- Saryian nadal się szczerzył. -Dzięki. To miłego wypoczynku!- Aneta pomachała znajomemu, po czym oddaliła się razem z Natanielem na piętro, do pokoju. Jak tylko Saryian został sam na korytarzu, zaczął zastanawiać się, gdzież to podział się jego przyjaciel. Odpowiedź szybko się znalazła, gdyż z pobliskiej szatni, która znajdowała się blisko recepcji dało się słyszeć kobiece krzyki. -Zboczeniec! -Podglądacz! -Ale ja nie chciałem! Ja nie wiedziałem! Przepraszam!- Kastiel wybiegł jak oparzony z pomieszczenia. Nie obeszło się bez tego, że zaliczył limo pod okiem. -No wiesz co, ledwo co postawiliśmy nogę w pensjonacie, a ty już narobiłeś sobie kłopotów.- Saryian był pełen politowania na przyjaciela. -No proszę kogo ja tu widzę…-dało się słyszeć męski, niezadowolony głos.- To znowu panowie? -O pan dyrektor Arterro! Miło pana znowu powitać.- Sar ukłonił się nisko. -Jeśli znowu narobicie mi bałaganu jak ostatnio, to przysięgam, że dostaniecie dożywotni zakaz przebywania tutaj, a wasze nogi więcej tu nie postaną.-włascicielem pensjonatu był mężczyzną mającym prawie trzydzieści pięć lat na karku. Miał długie białe włosy, sięgające pośladków często spięte w koński ogon. Błękitne oczy przeważnie wyrażały spokój, ale na widok Saryiana oraz Kastiela, małe ogniki zabłysły w nich. Nosił się w jasnych garniturach, które pasowały jak ulał do lekko opalonej karnacji jegomościa.-Zrozumiano? Mam was na oku.- pokazał dwoma palcami na swoje oczy, a potem wskazał na chłopaków. -Tak jest! Będziemy grzeczni!- Saryian pomachał właścicielowi na pożegnanie. -W ogóle, to znasz tą całą Anetę?- Kastiel przyglądał się przyjacielowi. -Oczywiście, że tak. Raz wydaliśmy wspólną mangę. Teraz też razem pracujemy. Czemu to cię tak dziwi? -Czemu wcześniej mi nie powiedziałeś?! Czyli ją znasz?- czerwonowłosy przyciągnął do siebie Saryiana, aby popatrzeć mu prosto w oczy.- Zaraz mi wszystko opowiesz, jak na spowiedzi co o niej wiesz. -Ale to nie ładnie tak obgadywać kogoś za jego plecami. -To nie będzie obgadywanie tylko mały wywiad środowiskowy. Muszę wiedzieć jaka ona jest i czemu Nataniel po każdym spotkaniu z nią jest taki szczęśliwy! -Ty naprawdę jesteś zazdrosny.- Saryian pokiwał głową, ale nie zdążył nic dodać, bo Kastiel wsadził mu śmietniczkę na głowę. -Zamilcz. -Proszę pana, uprasza się o niedewastowanie mienia pensjonatu.- odparła recepcjonistka, która zdążyła wyjść za zaplecza. Kastiel oczywiście zignorował prośbę kobiety, po czym odebrał klucz jak tylko się zameldował. -Czy mógłby pan poprosić swojego kolegę o nie niszczenie naszego mienia? -Ma pani moje słowo.- Saryian uniósł kubeł, aby spojrzeć na oddalającego się przyjaciela. -To kim właściwie jest ten cały Saryian?- Nataniel zakładał ciepłą górną część od biało niebieskiego dresu. -Jest tak samo jak i ja mangaką.- Aneta zasunęła suwak od bluzy. Patrzyła na swoje odbicie w lustrze.- Jest trochę zakręcony, ale bardzo dobrze mi się z nim pracowało. W sumie znowu razem pracujemy. -Yhym- blondyn zaczął zakładać adidasy.-Znowu? Czyli coś razem tworzycie? -Tak. Pracujemy nad nową historią. Na razie jesteśmy na etapie wymyślania historii. Nic redaktorowi nie pasuje. Już pięć projektów poszło do śmietnika. -To rzeczywiście ciężka sprawa, tworzenie takiej mangi.-złotooki rozciągnął się-Nie mogę się doczekać na spacerek! -Tak, tworzenie mangi, to ciężka sprawa.- okularnica spojrzała na przyjaciela.-Nie ma opcji, ż bierzesz książki. Idziemy podziwiać naturę, zero nauki. -Ej! To nie sprawiedliwe! Zostaw!- Natnaiel próbował powstrzymać Anetę, która przetrzepała jego plecak.-Zlituj się kobieto. -Chłopaku, książki to sobie potem poczytasz, jak wrócimy.- dziewczyna podała rozmówcy plecak.-Ja wiem, że nauka jest ważna, ale odpoczynek czasami się przyda, naprawdę. -No dobrze, wygrałaś.-Nat założył plecak. Jak tylko dziewczyna zrobiła to samo,wyszli z pokoju zamykając go po czym udali się na spacer w stronę jeziora. Jezioro Bajkowe było sporym zbiornikiem wodnym otoczonym niewielką polaną, na której rosły nieliczne drzewka iglaste. Dookoła rozciągały się połacie zielonej trawy. Aneta i Nataniel dotarli na skraj jeziora. Oboje wzięli głęboki wdech świeżego powietrza. Spokój dopiero tutaj dała się odczuć. Wiatr tańczący w trawie oraz poruszający wody jeziora był dodatkiem do owego spokoju. Aneta zdjęła plecak, położyła go na ziemi, po czym usiadła pod drzewem. Nataniel zrobił dokładnie to samo. Usadowił się między nogami przyjaciółki, tak żeby ułożyć głowę na jej klatce piersiowej. Dziewczyna zaczęła głaskać chłopaka po głowie. Nic nie mówili tylko rozkoszowali się tą chwilą. -Patrz no! Co to ma być?!- Kastiel, który obserwował odpoczywających z bezpiecznej odległości przez lornetkę, mało nie wyszedł z siebie- Tylko do mnie Nataniel ma się przytulać! Kim ona jest, że sobie pozwala na takie coś? -Jest jego przyjaciółką. Sama mi go tak przedstawiła, więc musi tak być.- Saryian siedział obok i popijał herbatę z bidonu.-Naprawdę, twoja zazdrość zaczyna mnie bawić. -Milcz! Nie jestem zazdrosny!- czerwonowłosy dalej przyglądał się swojemu chłopakowi i jego koleżance. -Jeszcze tylko brakuje popcornu.- mysio włosy ułożył się wygodnie na trawie. Podłożył ręce pod głowę.-Powiedź mi, co ty z tego będziesz miał? Przecież to wygląda tak, jakby ty w ogóle Natanielowi nie ufał. -…-Kastiel opuścił lornetkę-W sumie to… -Ja wiem jakie miałeś problemy z Debrą, ale bez przesady. Nie porównuj Debry do Nataniela.- Saryian usiadł po turecku-Zobacz tylko.-przyjaciel pokazał na blondyna i okularnicę-Naprawdę myślisz, że Nataniel jest zdolny do takiego zachowania jak Debra? -Nie, chyba nie.- czerwonowłosy się zmieszał.-Nie wiem. -Ty mu naprawdę nie ufasz.- Saryian wstał.- Chodźmy stąd. Czas pozbierać się do kupy, wiesz ty o tym? -Skończ już.- Kastiel wstał-Myślisz, że to takie łatwe? -łatwe nie jest, tylko do diaska, jesteście ze sobą cztery lata, a ty dalej mu nie ufasz.- Sar nieco się zirytował. -Bo mi o niej nie powiedział! -Jesteś pewien? Przecież co roku ci mówi, gdzie i z kim wybywa na tydzień. Sam mówiłeś, że czasem nie potrafi przestać gadać o Anecie i to cię denerwuje. -W sumie to tak.- szarooki przygryzł dolną wargę. -Czy ty go w ogóle słuchasz, kiedy do ciebie mówi? -No…um…-Kastiel zakłopotał się jeszcze bardziej. -Jesteś naprawdę głupi. Masz pod nosem skarb, który możesz w każdej chwili stracić.-chłopak odwrócił się tyłem i skierował kroki w stronę pensjonatu. -Nie ma co, Saryian ma rację…Nataniel to nie Debra.- Kastiel popatrzył w stronę przyjaciół-Nawet jak się pokłóciliśmy to i tak pytał jak się czuję, czy wszystko u mnie w porządku. Muszę zacząć mu ufać, bo to się źle skończy.-również i on udał się do pensjonatu. -Ciekawe po co nas zebrali w głównym holu.- Saryian siedział na sofie postawionej na przeciwko recepcji. -A skąd mi to wiedzieć? Jasnowidz jestem?- Kastiel skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. Poza chłopakami, w pensjonacie było jeszcze z sześć osób, nie wliczając pracowników. Goście byli bardzo zdenerwowani i przejęci. -Właściwie to gdzie jest ta dziewczyna w okularach i ten blondasek, co to przyjechali rano?- starsza pani, sądząc po siwych włosach oraz zmarszczkach na twarzy, miała nie mniej jak sześćdziesiąt lat, rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Na jej nosie widniały niewielkie okulary, dość staromodne z resztą. Ubrana była w ręcznej roboty bordowy sweter z dziwnym wzorkiem oraz spadnę do kostek. Na nogach miała grube wełniane skarpetki oraz lekko podarte kapcie. Jej niebieskie oczy lustrowały obecnych. -Ma pani rację. Widziałem ich jak wychodzili z plecakami na spacer.-młody mężczyzna, w okularach, o krótkich brązowych włosach zaczął intensywni myśleć. Miał na sobie szary golf, dresowe siwo-białe spodnie dresowe oraz najzwyklejsze kapcie. Piwne oczy wodziły po gościach pensjonatu.-Chyba nic im się nie stało. -Jejku, przecież to takie młode osoby.- kobieta w wieku dwudziestu paru lat, o długich blond włosach z różowymi pasemkami zasłoniła ręką usta. Miała gruby różowy sweter, mini spódniczkę koloru czerwonego, a różowe rajstopy okalały jej zgrabne długi nogi. Kapcie jakie wieńczyły strój miały kształt króliczków. Jej zielone oczy miały odrobinę strachu oraz zmartwienia. -Właśnie w tej sprawie poprosiłem państwa o spotkanie.- na holu pojawił się Arterro.- W moim pensjonacie zawsze sprawdzana jest lista obecności, gdyż bezpieczeństwo gości jest najważniejsze. Brakuje właśnie tej dwójki, pani Anety i pana Nataniela. Jeśli ktoś z was ich widział, prosiłbym o podanie mi tejże informacji. Kastiel poczuł się jak trafiony piorunem. Gdzie do cholery mogło być jego kochanie? Czy coś mu się stało? A może go zostawił dla tej przyjaciółki? -Jak wspomniałem, odparł mężczyzna w okularach-Widziałem ich, jak wychodzili na spacer. Nie wiem gdzie, ale na pewno na dłuższy dystans, mieli bowiem plecaki ze sobą. -Dziękuję panie Tomaszu. To cenna informacja.- właściciel pensjonatu wyjął telefon komórkowy. -Czyli teoretycznie, mogli pójść albo do lasu albo nad jezioro.- odezwała się kolejna osoba, którą był dobrze zbudowany łysy jegomość. Widać było, że owy pan był wojskowym. Miał na sobie wojskowy mundur z kilkoma odznaczeniami, sugerującymi stopień generalski. Szare skarpetki kontrastowały z brązowymi kapciami. Zielone oczy patrzyły beznamiętnie na każdego.- Nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak wezwać policję, ale to zapewne nasz właściciel już dawno zrobił, jak również wybrać kogoś z nas aby ich poszukać. Nie wiadomo czy są bezpieczni czy nie, a czas w tej chwili jest najważniejszy. -Widzę, że pan generał Joshep jak zwykle ma głowę na karku.-Arterro wystukał jakiś numer w telefonie.- Witam. Arterro Marc, właściciel Pensjonatu Róża. Chciałbym zgłosić zaginięcie dwóch wczasowiczów…Dobrze…Czekamy zatem.- po krótkiej rozmowie przyjrzał się gościom hotelowym. -Ja mogę ich poszukać. Przyjeżdżam tu od sześciu lat, kilka razy w danym miesiącu, więc myślę, że znam teren na tyle dobrze, aby poprowadzić ekipę poszukiwawczą.- kolejną osobą był chłopak mający niecałe dwadzieścia kilka z wyglądu był niezbyt wysoki ani nie za niski raczej przeciętego wzrostu. Jego włosy koloru miedzi układały się ciężkimi falami na niezbyt umięśnionych plecach zakrywając częściowo tatuaż zwiniętego smoka stworzonego jakby z starych blizn. Oczy zaś koloru srebrnego tak jasnego, że miało się wrażenie iż świecą w ciemności spoglądały w zadumie po obecnych. Miał na sobie jedynie dresowe siwe spodnie oraz kapcie barwy brązowej. -Ja też pójdę.- Kastiel w końcu miał odwagę się odezwać. -Nie jesteś za młody na takie eskapady chłopcze?-Arterro przyjrzał się z uwagą czerwonowłosemu.- Poza tym, po ostatnich akcjach, jakie wydziwiałeś ze swoim kolegą, raczej nie powierzył bym wam tak ważnego zadania.-mężczyzna zwrócił się do chłopaka z tatuażem-Jestem za. Znasz teren na tyle dobrze Carielu, by iść ze mną poszukać tej dwójki. Kastiel poczuł ukłucie w sercu. To była prawda co mówił ten człowiek. Ostatnie wybryki, jakie uskuteczniał z Saryianem, tylko po to by szpiegować Nataniela, teraz stały na przeszkodzie by mógł go ratować, jeśli popadł w kłopoty. -Na pewno szanownym panom przyda się pomoc weterana.- odezwał się generał.-Zatem panie Arterro zbiórka za trzydzieści minut? -Tak. Zalecam reszcie, aby udała się spać. Jestem pewien, że ta dwójka jest niedaleko.- właściciel pensjonatu, wraz z generałem Joshepem oraz Carielem udali się do swoich pokoi, podobnie jak pozostali goście. Tylko Kastiel oraz Saryian zostali w głównym holu wraz z młodą recepcjonistką, która bacznie ich obserwowała. -Miałeś rację. -Hę?- Saryian spojrzał na przyjaciela.- Z czym? -Że moje zachowanie doprowadzi do kłopotów.- Kas był bardzo smutny, a to był rzadki widok.-Zamiast iść go szukać, to muszę siedzieć tutaj i czekać. Saryian nic nie powiedział. Spojrzał tylko na recepcjonistkę, która przeczesała swoje czarne długie włosy spięte w warkocz. Miała na sobie białą koszulkę, czarną kamizelkę oraz ciemną spódnicę, a rajstopy zaś miały barwę cielistą. Baleriny były pod kolor ciemniejszych części ubioru. -Jeśli mogę.-zaczęła dziewczyna-Jestem pewna, że ta dwójka się znajdzie i jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem wrócą cali i zdrowi. -Mam taką nadzieję.- Sar spojrzał przez okno, na noc, która spowiła świat. -Przepraszam, to moja wina.- Nataniel siedział przed małym ogniskiem, tuż obok przyjaciółki.- Zapomniałem, że masz słabe serce.-zaczął bawić się małym kijkiem. -Nic się nie stało. Żyję i jest dobrze. Czasem tak się zdarza. Naprawdę, nie przejmuj się.- Aneta siedziała oparta o kamienną ścianę, również blisko ogniska.-Mamy zapas jedzenia, ubrania na zmianę, więc będzie dobrze. Poza tym, ciepło w tej małej jaskini.- rozejrzała się dookoła. Oboje siedzieli w niewielkiej jaskini. Nie było zbyt dużo miejsca jednak na spokojnie zmieścili się wraz z plecakami. Ogień, który rozświetlał nieco grotę ocieplał nieco pomieszczenie. Dziewczyna miała bladawe lico oraz ciężko się jej oddychało. -Na pewno wszystko w porządku?- blondyn spojrzał na rozmówczynię. Wstał, aby dorzucić nieco drewna do ogniska.-Powinnaś się przespać. -Tak, wszystko w porządku. Takie napady czasem mi się zdarzają. Jutro mi przejdzie.-okularnica popatrzyła na przyjaciela.-Ktoś musi pilnować ogniska. -Ja to zrobię, a ty idź spać.- Nataniel przeszukał plecak. Szukał w nim swojego zapasowego ubrania. Jak tylko je znalazł okrył dziewczynę.-Prześpij się proszę cię, nie chcę by stało ci się coś gorszego. -A ty? Co z tobą? Zmarzniesz bez dodatkowego odzienia.- okularnica była uparta jak diabli i nawet kiedy sama źle się czuła myślała o innych. -Przypilnuję ogniska i będzie dobrze. Zaraz poszukam jakiś liści, to ci posłanie zrobię.- blondyn spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. Kręcił się dobre półgodziny, jak nie dłużej. Nazbierał sporą ilość liści, na którą położył ubranie zapasowe Anety. Ta, nim się chłopak zorientował zasnęła z przemęczenia. Jak się okazało, pannica miała niewielki koc w plecaku. Nat nie omieszkał użyć go, aby zapewnić towarzyszce ciepło. Czuł się winny tego co się stało oraz w jakim są położeniu. Chciał się dobrze bawić, dlatego namówił ją jeszcze na spacer po lesie. Nie robili prawie żadnej przerwy później i to był błąd. Aneta od małego miała problemy z sercem, a taki spacer bez większej ilości przerw najnormalniej jej zaszkodził. Przyglądał się jak ta spokojnie śpi, jednak lico nadal nie odzyskało kolorów. Nataniel dorzucił więcej drewna do ogniska. Znowu skierował wzrok w stronę śpiącej. Gdyby tylko potrafił czasami myśleć. Zastanawiał się też, co Kastiel teraz porabiał. Pewno siedział sobie w ciepłym domku słuchając muzyki czy coś w tym stylu. Blondyn próbował złapać zasięg na telefonie, zarówno swoim jak i przyjaciółki, ale bezskutecznie. Dorzucił sporą część drewna oraz nazbierał liści. Mimo wszystko, zaczynało się robić zimno. Środek nocy zbliżał się nieubłagalnie, a wiatr nieco nabrał na sile. Musiał pomyśleć o przysłonięciu wejścia do jaskini w jakiś sposób. Inaczej mogą się wyziębić. Nie miał jednak zbytnio pomysłu jak to zrobić, w końcu byli w środku lasu. Wpadł w sumie na inny pomysł. Świecąc sobie światłem z latarki w telefonie uzbierał sporą ilość, różnej wielkości kamieni. Zaczął je układać tuż przy wejściu. Aneta obudziła się, słysząc krzątanie się przyjaciela. Mimo, że była osłabiona, wstała aby mu pomóc. -Wracaj spać.- Nataniel powstrzymywał się przed zasypianiem.- Dam sobie radę sam. -Razem zrobimy to szybciej.-Aneta nie dała za wygraną, musiała mu pomóc i tyle. Udało im się, po jakiś dwóch, może trzech godzinach zbudować z kamieni niewielką ściankę, która w jakiś drobny sposób ochraniała ich przed wiatrem. Nadal jednak czuć było zimno, dlatego Nataniel przymusił dziewczynę by spała na nim. Otulił kocem zarówno siebie jak i ją. Ludzkie ciało jednak było dobrym źródłem ciepła, dlatego nie odpuścił, aż przyjaciółka zasnęła. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ognisko nie wypali się tak szybko. Nie zauważył kiedy i jego zmorzył sen. Kastiel nie mógł spać. Kręcił się i wiercił na łóżku szukając dogodnego miejsca dla siebie. Ułożył się na plecy wgapiając w biały sufit, a którym zawieszony był żyrandol z kwiecistymi kloszami. Czerwonowłosy nie mógł przestać myśleć o Natanielu. Czuł się taki bezradny. Tak bardzo chciałby go teraz przytulić, powiedzieć jak bardzo go kocha. Zaczął zastanawiać się nad swoim zachowaniem w stosunku do blondyna. Saryian miał rację. Nie ufał Natanielowi, nie słuchał go kiedy ten mówił, a raczej tylko połowicznie. Jak się tak głębiej zamyślił, to faktycznie jego kochanie opowiadało mu Anecie, o tym co oboje robią, jak spędzali czas, jak mu minął dzień na uczelni i co ogółem porabiał kiedy nie spędzali czasu ze sobą. -Czemu ja byłem taki głupi?-Kas zamknął oczy, które zakrył dłońmi. -Nie, głupi nie jesteś. Jesteś skończonym idiotą i kretynem. -Wielkie dzięki za szczerość Saryian. Sar nie spał od ładnych kilku minut. Przyglądał się z uwagą i ciszą na to, jak jego przyjaciel kręci się na łóżku i kontempluje sam z sobą. -Co ja mam teraz zrobić co?- Kastiel znowu wgapiał się beznamiętnie w sufit. -Na pewno, jak tylko wrócą, musisz pogadać z Natanielem. –mysiowłosy ułożył się na boku, aby widzieć rozmówcę. Wsparł głowę o rękę opartą na puchową poduszkę. -I co ja mu niby powiem co?-czerwonowłosy także ułożył się na boku.-Nie jestem dobry w te gadki szmatki. -To nie są zwykłe gadki szmatki Kastiel. Takie rozmowy są potrzebne, bo bez takich rozmów to się nawet najdłuższe związki rozpadają. Coś na ten temat wiem.-Sar przyglądał się z uwagą Kastielowi. -Dobry żart. Co ty możesz wiedzieć o związkach?- Kas nie mógł wytrzymać dlatego już po chwili dało się słyszeć śmiech. -Żebyś wiedział, że wiem. Dużo więcej niż ci się wydaje.- chłopak odwrócił się tyłem do przyjaciela.- Dobranoc. -Powiedziałem coś nie tak?- czerwonowłosy zrobił wielkie oczy. Nie przypuszczał, że Sar tak zareaguje.-No weź, co jest grane? Saryian zignorował pytanie Kastiela. Denerwowało go, że czerwonowłosy podchodzi do niektórych spraw trochę olewacko. Poza tym nie musiał o wszystkim mówić przyjacielowi, zwłaszcza o rzeczach, które bolą. Siwo Oki machnął ręką. W sumie i tak nic teraz nie zrobił. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Nataniel i Aneta się znajdą. -Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jeszcze możemy ich szukać.- Cariel patrzył na rozłożoną mapę terenu, na której pozaznaczane były miejsca już przeczesane. -Całkiem możliwe, że znaleźli jakąś kryjówkę.- generał Joshep wziął się pod boki.-Szukaliśmy ich w środku nocy, więc musieli znaleźć schronienie. W ostateczności wrócili do pensjonatu. -Nie, nie wrócili.- Arterro spojrzał na swój pager-Żaden z pracowników ich nie widział, goście również. -Pager to przydatna rzecz, co nie panie Arterro?- Cariel przyglądał się właścicielowi pensjonatu. -Oczywiście. Tu gdzie zawodzą telefony, te małe przedmioty są niezawodne.- białowłosy ukrył pager w kieszeni spodni.-Jaka część okolicy została nam do przeszukania? -Północna część lasu.- wojskowy wskazał wspomniany kierunek.-Mam nadzieję, że mundurowi ruszyli tyłki, żeby ich odnaleźć. -Powiedzieli, że wieczorem nie ma sensu ich szukać.- Arterro wzruszył ramionami-Dlatego czekać nie zamierzam. Bądź co bądź jest jesień, noce są zimne. Mogą się wychłodzić za mocno, poza tym nie wiemy w jakim są stanie. Może niezbędna będzie pomoc medyków. -Panowie, mam trop.- generał przyglądał się okolicy. -Gdzie?- właściciel pensjonatu oraz chłopak z tatuażem podeszli bliżej wojskowego. -Tutaj.- generał Joshep pokazał na ślady po kamieniach.- Tutaj leżało sporo tego kruszcu, ale ktoś go stąd przeniósł. -Dobry jesteś facet!- Cariel otworzył szeroko usta. -Nie na darmo jestem kim jestem. Generał musi zawsze być czujny, a oczy mieć wkoło głowy. -Yhym- chłopaczek pokiwał głową.-To w którą stronę Idziemy? -Za mną panowie.- wojskowy machnął ręką, aby pozostała dwójka ruszyła zanim. Ekipa poszukiwawcza szła jakieś półgodziny nim dotarła do jaskini, w której ukryli się Nataniel i Aneta. Oboje jeszcze spali opatuleni kocem. Generał podszedł do nich, aby sprawdzić czy wszystko z nimi w porządku. Oboje byli tylko lekko wychłodzeni i przeziębieni. Na widok ekipy ratunkowej nie mogli powstrzymać się od radości. W końcu będą mogli wrócić do ciepłego pensjonatu, łóżeczka raz puchowej pościeli. -Kastiel! Kastiel!-Saryian wparował do pokoju z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. -Czego mordę drzesz?- Kas jeszcze był w półśnie. To, że tamten wcześnie wstawał, nie znaczyło, że on także musiał to robić. -Znaleźli ich! Znaleźli Nataniela i Anetę!- chłopak jeszcze bardziej się wyszczerzył. -Naprawdę?!- Kastiela źrenice rozszerzyły się-Gdzie oni teraz są?- jak wstawał z łóżka to z niego zleciał. Zaplątał się bowiem w pościel. -Spokojnie, człowieku, bo zamiast przywitać się ze swoim kochanie, wylądujesz w szpitalu ze złamaniami.- siwowłosy przesunął się, aby przepuścić przyjaciela.-Zaczekaj! Przecież nie wiesz gdzie oni są… Czerwonowłosy miał w nosie, że biegł przez całe piętro pensjonatu w samych czarnych bokserkach z serduszkiem na tylnej części oraz podkoszulce z napisem I’m the king. Goście pensjonatu przyglądali mu się z zainteresowaniem. Po chwili jednak zatrzymał się. Zapomniał spytać Saryiana gdzie może znaleźć swojego chłopaka i tą dziewczynę. Skarcił się w myślach, a kiedy już miał wracać usłyszał znajomy głos. -To moja wina. -Nataniel, mówiłam ci, wiedziałam co robię. Nie musiałam się zgodzić na ten spacer po lesie. -Aneta, ale powinienem cię powstrzymać. Twoje serce jest słabe, musisz się oszczędzać. -Owszem, mam słabe serce, ale to nie powód, żebym ludzie traktowali mnie jak jajko. Lekarze mówili, że nie powinnam urodzić dziecka, bo mi to zaszkodzi, a zobacz. Mam cudnego syna i jestem zdrowa. -Z tym się zgodzę, ale obiecaj mi, że będziesz uważać. Jesteś dla mnie kimś wyjątkowym, nie chcę cię stracić. Na ostatnie słowa Nataniela, Kastiel poczuł jakieś ukłucie w sercu. Zazdrość? Możliwe, ale jakoś tak zrobiło mu się przykro i smutno. Chciał wejść, ale coś go powstrzymywało. -Obiecaj mi coś.- blondyn zaczął się lekko jąkać. -Tak? -Nie powiemy nic Kastielowi dobrze? Jak on się dowie, że narobiłem takiego bałaganu. On się wścieknie, nakrzyczy na mnie, a nawet może się obrazić.- Nat był lekko zmieszany i zdenerwowany. - Nie obiecam ci tego.- dało się słyszeć, że dziewczyna się położyła, jak również przykryła kołdrą. -Ale dlaczego?!- blondyn prawie krzyknął. -Nie ładnie jest okłamywać ukochaną osobę. -To nie kłamstwo. -Zatajanie prawdy jest kłamstwem. -Ty to nigdy nie okłamałaś Bhaala, już to widzę. -Nie zaprzeczę potrafiłam go okłamać, ale nie w takich sytuacjach.- Aneta mówiła spokojnym tonem.-Pomyśl, co by było, jakby Kastiel dowiedział się od kogoś innego, co się stało? Prawda i tak by wyszła na jaw prędzej czy później. -…-Nataniel nic nie powiedział przez jakąś chwilę.- W sumie to masz rację. Najwyżej trochę na mnie powrzeszczy i mu przejdzie. -Trochę?- Kastiel nie wytrzymał, wszedł do pokoju. Aneta jakoś nie była zdziwiona tym faktem, za to Nataniel już tak. Przyjaciele leżeli w dwóch, blisko stojących łóżkach. Mieli na sobie bawełniane piżamy barwy błękitnej. Mała róża wyszyta z przodu po lewej stronie, górnej części odzieży do spania połyskiwała od świecącej czerwonej nici. Pokój, w którym się znajdowali, przypominał nieco salę szpitalną, tylko bardziej umeblowaną. -Kastiel? Ale jak ty? Skąd ty tu?- Nataniel zbaraniał do tego zabrakło mu języka w gębie. -…-Kas nic nie powiedział. Zrobił tylko tą swoją minę, po czym ruszył w stronę blondyna. Złotooki zanurkował pod kołdrę. Z jakiegoś powodu bał się, że czerwonowłosy zaraz urządzi mu jatkę i to porządną. Tak jednak się nie stało. Kastiel usiadł na łóżku i mocno przytulił swoje kochanie. Blondyn w ogóle się nie ruszał. Pierwszy raz, jego chłopak nie krzyczał na niego, nie prawił mu kazań, po takiej sytuacji. To było coś nowego. Aneta nic nie powiedziała, tylko założyła szlafrok, po czym wyszła z pokoju zamykając drzwi. Nataniel nie dał się jednak odkryć tak od razu z ciepłego i bezpiecznego schronienia jakim był kokon z kołdry. -Nie rób mi tego więcej rozumiesz?- Kastiel dalej przytulał zakrytego Nataniela, który póki co siedział cicho.-Bałem się, że już nie zobaczę twojego durnego ryja. -Durnego ryja?- Nat wysunął się spod kołdry. Nadal był jednak okryty, ale jego twarz była widoczna. Kilka kosmyków opadło na jego czoło. -Wyglądasz uroczo, wiesz?- siwooki ujął kołdrę. Nie mógł się napatrzeć na ukochaną osobę, której policzki spowił delikatny róż. -Naprawdę, aż tak się o mnie martwiłeś?- blondyn zająknął się, kiedy postanowił się odezwać. -Oczywiście, czemu pomyślałeś inaczej?- Kastiel nie mógł się napatrzeć na swojego skarba. –Tak się rumienisz, że aż…-chciał dokończyć, ale przerwał. Słowa Saryiana, że szczera rozmowa jest potrzebna, bo bez niej rozwalają się związki, przemknęła przez jego głowę.-Przepraszam. -Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto by się aż tak przejmował- Nataniel wystawił język. Rumieńce nadal zdobiły jego policzki.-Zaraz, za co ty mnie przepraszasz? -Za wszystko.- czerwonowłosy wpatrywał się cały czas w blondyna-Za wszystko. -Wszystko to pojęcie względne, wiesz o tym?- Nat przyglądał się chłopakowi. Jakoś inaczej wyglądał dzisiaj. Jakiś taki smutek pomieszany z radością oraz troską. Wyglądało na to, że Kas naprawdę się przejął zniknięciem Nataniela.-Co ty robisz?!- Nat prawie pisnął, kiedy jego kochanie pchnęło go bardziej na koniec łóżka.-Nie tutaj, oszalałeś?!- już miał nakrzyczeć bardziej na swoją połówkę, kiedy Kastiel po prostu położył głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i zamknął oczy. -Cicho bądź przez chwilę, odpoczywam.- rzucił krótko przytulający się. -Co ci jest? Jesteś jakiś inny dzisiaj.- blondyn położył rękę na głowie rozmówcy. Zaczął bawić się kosmykami jego włosów, by po chwili opuszkami palców wodzić po skórze na głowie. -…-Kastiel nic nie powiedział. Było mu dobrze. Przytulał się do ukochanej osoby, do tego uwielbiał głaskanie po głowie. Nataniel tak ładnie pachniał. Uwielbiał ten jego zapach. Odwrócił się tak, żeby patrzeć na ukochanego z dołu. Dotknął jego lewej dłoni i ucałował. Blondyn nic nie mówił, pozwalał by Kas zrobił co tylko chciał. Zachowanie ukochanego bardzo go dziwiło. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Mimo to, było całkiem przyjemnie. -Nataniel…-Kastiel wziął głęboki wdech, a następnie wydech-Obiecuję cię słuchać, kiedy coś do mnie mówisz. -O czym ty mówisz? -Przez ostatnie cztery lata, nie słuchałem do końca tego co do mnie mówisz. Tak jakoś nie wiem…-Kas się zmieszał, jeszcze ta nieco zdenerwowana, ale zarazem smutna twarz Nataniela.-Sam nie wiem czemu tak robiłem, to pewno przez przejścia z Debrą. -Nie jestem Debra do cholery.- Nat odwrócił głowę w bok. Nie miał ochoty teraz patrzeć na rozmówcę. -Mordo, proszę zrozum mnie. -To ty zrozum mnie. Cztery lata jesteśmy ze sobą, a teraz się okazuje, że to co do ciebie mówiłem, by po prostu olewane.- blondyn się zirytował, na tyle, że jego ton głosu nieco się uniósł. -Wiem, że nie jesteś. – czerwonowłosy dotknął policzka naburmuszonego-Nie gniewaj się proszę. -Ohoho. Pan buntownik prosi bym się nie gniewał. Ciekawe jak mam się nie gniewać, skoro okazuje się, że mierzyłeś mnie przez te cztery lata pokrojem Debry co?- Nataniel odsunął Kastiela, po czym wstał z łóżka. Nadal był opatulony kołdrą. Podszedł do okna, aby podziwiać piękny widok rozciągający się tuż za szybą.-Wiesz co, wszystkiego się po tobie spodziewałem, ale nie tego. Dlaczego dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz co?-Nat odwrócił się w stronę Kastiela, który wyglądał na nieco skruszonego oraz speszonego.-Może naprawdę chodziło ci tylko o jedno co? -Kochanie to nie tak. -A jak? Słucham zatem. -To nie jest łatwe, jak jesteś z kimś, a potem ta osoba nagle daje ci przysłowiowego kopa w tyłek dla czegoś innego.- czerwonowłosy westchnął.- To się zaczęło zmieniać, kiedy ty się pojawiłeś w moim życiu. -Taa? Jakoś tego nie widzę w tej chwili. To mnie robiłeś wyrzuty, że czasem nie miałem czasu cię wysłuchać, a teraz co się okazuje? Jaśnie pan w ogóle mnie nie słuchał!- Nataniel był mocno zirytowany, dlatego zaczynał coraz bardziej unosić głos.-I w ogóle co ty tu do cholery robisz co? Podobno nie lubisz taki miejsc? -…-Kastiel przygryzł dolną wargę. Nie przypuszczał, że tak szybko będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nie zamierzał jednak kłamać. Bał się jedynie konsekwencji z swojego wyznania- Przyjechałem tu za tobą. -Co proszę?- blondyn uniósł jedną brew. -Tak. Przyjechałem tu za tobą, co roku tu przyjeżdżałem od kiedy zacząłeś się przyjaźnić z Anetą.- Kastielowi głos drżał. -Zaraz, czyli ten gość hotelowy, który robił co roku tyle zamieszania to byłeś ty?!-Nataniel był coraz bardziej wściekły.-Mogę wiedzieć, czemu za mną jeździłeś? Nie ufasz mi? -…-czerwonowłosy nie potrafił wydobyć słowa. -Odpowiesz mi czy nie? -Tak, nie potrafiłem ci do końca zaufać.- Kastiel coś chciał jeszcze dodać, ale Nataniel podszedł do niego, aby po chwili uderzyć go z całej siły w twarz. -Nienawidzę cię! Nienawidzę!- złotooki miał przysłowie szklanki w oczach.-Nie chcę cię widzieć rozumiesz?! Wynoś się stąd! -Nataniel, proszę cię. -Wynoś się! -Ajaj, coś czuję, że będzie zaraz jatka.- Aneta miała przystawioną szklankę do drzwi, do której przystawiała ucho. -A no.- Saryian robił to samo co rozmówczyni- Blokujemy im drzwi, żeby nie wyszli? -Mamy inne wyjście?-dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. -Jesteś pewna, że nie puszczą z dymem pokoju, ewentualnie pensjonatu? No i co z oknami?-mysiowłosy wyprostował się.- Dobra czym by tu zablokować drzwi.- rozejrzał się po korytarzu. -Okna w tej sali są nieotwieralne, więc nie ma co się martwić. –okularnica także rzuciła okiem na to, co było w holu.-Oczywiście, że to dobry pomysł. Mnie tak ciotka z Bhaalem w ojca gabinecie zamknęła. -I co z tego wyszło? -Ariel.- Aneta pokazała język Saryianowi.-No i jestem żoną Bhaala, jak widzisz.- pomachała prawą ręką, by pokazać obrączkę. -Tylko, że z tego związku dzieci nie będzie.- chłopak zabrał się za przesuwanie ogromnej szafy. -No nie będzie, ale może jak sobie wszystko wygarną to się bardziej zbliżą. Poza tym…-dziewczyna wyjęła aparat-…możemy to potem udokumentować, a jak któryś będzie niedobry i miał durne pomysły, to mu te zdjęcia pokażemy. -Jednak jesteś podła.- Sar zastawił drzwi do pokoju szafą.-Może być? -Nie na darmo wołają na mnie diabełek. Zmywamy się stąd.- okularnica skinęła głową, aby chłopak poszedł za nią. -No co się patrzysz, powiedziałem wynocha!- Nataniel próbował otworzyć drzwi- Co jest grane do jasnej?! -To pewnie kara za to, że nie dasz mi się wytłumaczyć.- Kastiel pokiwał głową widząc, jak blondyn siłuje się z drzwiami. Postanowił podejść do niego, ale ten zaczął okładać go pięściami.-Bijesz jak baba wiesz? -Zostaw mnie słyszy?! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?! Przez tyle lat mnie oszukiwać! Jak mogłeś?!- blondyn jeszcze kilka razy uderzył pięściami tors ukochanego, po czym spuścił głowę. Nie wytrzymał, to było dla niego za dużo. Rozpłakał się jak dziecko.-Nienawidzę cię! Nienawidzę! -Tak, tak. To już słyszałem. Powiedź mi lepiej coś innego.- Kastiel przytulił Nataniela, któremu teraz było wszystko obojętne.-Wiem, skrzywdziłem cię, ale nie chciałem by tak wyszło. Bałem się, że mnie zostawisz jak ona. Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż tak ważny dla mnie. Po rozmowie z Saryianem sporo myśli siedziało mi w głowie, dał mi sporo do myślenia.-Nataniel nawet nie śmiał przerwać chłopakowi, któremu podkoszulek szybko nasiąknął łzami-Jeszcze jak dzisiaj zniknąłeś, tak się bałem że nie wrócisz. Bałem się, że nie zobaczę twojego uśmiechu, nie usłyszę twojego głosu.- Kas mocniej przytulił blondyna-Dopiero jak mało co cię nie straciłem, zrozumiałem co takiego nabroiłem.-coś chciał jeszcze dodać, ale Nataniel uciszył go pocałunkiem.-A to za co skarbie? -Za to że jesteś głupkiem.- odparł blondyn, aby po chwili z całym uczuciem, jakim darzył czerwonowłoego, pocałować go-A to za to, że umiesz przyznać się do błędu. -Kocham cię, to wszystko.- Kastiel uśmiechnął się najczulej jak umiał. Pogłaskał chłopaka po głowie.-Moje kochanie.- ucałował go w czoło.-Ale wiesz, nie musiałeś mnie tłuc tak mocno. -Należało ci się, wiesz?- Nataniel, nieco speszony popukał Kasa palcem w klatkę piersiową.-Jesteś i tak okropny. -Oczywiście, jestem okropny, podły, nieznośny, upierdliwy… -I zrzędliwy. -Ale i tak mnie kochasz prawda?- Kastiel oparł głowę o głowę Nataniela, który teraz wsłuchiwał się w bicie jego serca. -Yhym, kocham cię.- złotooki zamknął oczy. -Wiesz co skarbie? -Tak? -Czuję się taki jakiś lżejszy, jak się wygadałem. Teraz już wiem o co chodziło Saryianowi z tymi rozmowami.- Kastiel nie zamierzał tak szybko puścić ukochanego. -Też mi lepiej. Dziękuję. -Za co ty mi dziękujesz? Ej, Nataniel, mówię do ciebie.- czerwonowłosy spojrzał na rozmówcę. Najwidoczniej za dużo wrażeń było dla niego jak na jeden dzień, bo zasnął wtulony w ukochanego.-Ech, co ja z tobą mam mordo?- chłopak wziął śpiącego na ręce, aby przenieść do łóżka. Ułożył go wygodnie, po czym sam się wpakował obok niego.-Nie oddam cię nikomu, za żadne skarby.-poprawił opadające kosmyki włosów na czoło Nataniela- Jesteś kimś tylko moim. Skarbem, małym cudem, którego będę pilnować jak oka w głowie.-ucałował czoło śpiącego. Okrył siebie i Nataniela kołdrą.- Śpij dobrze perełko.- sam zamknął oczy. W końcu nie spał dobrze tej nocy, dlatego zasnął bardzo szybko. Szare chmury nie zamierzały tak szybko opuścić okolic pensjonatu. Od rana z nieba sączyły się duże krople deszczu. Chłodny wiatr tańczył w liściach drzew ostałych, jeszcze, na gałęziach. Goście pensjonatu siedzieli w restauracji. Niektórych jednak zła pogoda nie odstraszyła od spacerów. Tego popołudnia na obiad serwowana była zupa pomidorowa z domowej roboty makaronem, zaś na drugie zawijane piersi z kurczaka z serowym dodatkiem wraz z sałatką z pomidorów oraz ogórków zielonych. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się sześć stolików dla jednej osoby, ustawionych tuż po lewej stronie od wejścia, na środku stało dziesięć dla czterech osób oraz sześć stolików dla dwóch osób po prawej stronie. Każdy z nich był przyozdobiony białym obrusem w czerwoną kratę, na którym stała solniczka z pieprzniczką i oliwką w szklanej buteleczce oraz wazonik ze świeżymi różami. Znajdowała się także, na każdym meblu, mała zapachowa świeczka o kolorze różowym. Przed wejściem do restauracji znajdował się długi hol łączący ją z pensjonatem. W holu znajdował się duży regał z książkami, a na ścianach wisiało sześć obrazów przedstawiających tutejsze krajobrazy. Znajdowało się tutaj także krzesło ustawione koło niewielkiej szafki, na którym znajdował się telefon stacjonarny, książka telefoniczna oraz wazon ze świeżymi różami. Aneta siedziała przy ostatnim stoliku dla jednej osoby, tuż po lewej stronie. Wzięła z biblioteczki książkę o Indianie Jones’ie. Zamówiła herbatę, aby jej się lepiej czytało lekturę. Jej wzrok skierowała w stronę wchodzącego Nataniela. Chłopak rozglądał się dookoła, a kiedy ich wzrok się spotkał ruszył w kierunku przyjaciółki. -Ja cię kiedyś zamorduję.- złapał za krzesło po czym dostawił do stolika dziewczyny. -Za?- okularnica spojrzała na rozmówcę. Upiła łyk herbaty. -Ty już dobrze wiesz podła babo!- Nataniela policzki okrył przepiękny róż-Przecież wiem, że ta szafa to twój pomysł. -Ja tam o niczym nie wiem.- dziewczyna wróciła do czytania, co jakiś czas popijając herbatę. -Nie ignoruj mnie, podła kobieto.- blondyn złapał za książkę, aby ją nieco opuścić.- I co się śmiejesz? -To jest śmieszne.- Aneta przystawiła książkę do twarzy.- Przynajmniej sobie szczerze porozmawialiście. -W sumie to tak.- Nat podrapał się palcem po policzku-Ty naprawdę jesteś niemożliwa. – chłopak zamknął prawe oko, kiedy dziewczyna oparła książkę na jego głowie. -Dla przyjaciół zrobię wszystko.- Aneta posłała blondynowi szczery uśmiech, który został odwzajemniony. -Powinienem przemeblować ten twój durny ryj.- Kastiel rozsiadł się wygodnie w gorącym źródle. Oparł się łokciami o kamienie. Patrzył w sufit, który był przysłonięty parą. -Powinieneś, ale tego nie zrobiłeś.- Saryian się zaśmiał. Także usadowił się wygodniej-Nie mów mi, że ci się to nie przydało. -Może trochę.- Kas zamknął oczy.-Miałeś w sumie rację, że takie rozmowy pomagają. -Ohoho, Kastiel przyznaje komuś rację oraz przyznaje się do błędu?- siwowłosy zanurzył się po nos w wodzie. Widać było tylko jego miodowe oczy. -Może tak, może nie.- czerwonowłosy uchylił lekko powieki.-Czasem się do czegoś przydajesz jako przyjaciel. -Czasem?!- Saryian poderwał się z wody. -Siadaj, ludzie patrzą. -A niech się patrzą, mam czym się chwalić.- Sar wyszczerzył zęby. -Ech…-Kastiel pokiwał głową, a następnie machnął ręką.-A do diabła z tobą. Zapamiętaj jednak…- spojrzał na przyjaciela mrużąc oczy-…zemszczę się za tą szafę, zobaczysz. Kastiel nadal był nieco zły na Saryiana za akcje z szafą, jednak tak czy siak uważał go za dobrego przyjaciela. Sporo dzięki niemu się nauczył. W końcu to mysio włosy podpowiadał mu jak zdobyć serce Nataniela. Zaśmiał się sam do siebie na wspominki z lekcji podrywu według Saryiana. Kierując się w stronę restauracji posłyszał jak ktoś rozmawia przez telefon gdzieś z przodu. Zorientował się, że to Aneta. Korzystała z telefonu stacjonarnego należącego do pensjonatu. Siedziała na krześle ustawionym koło niewielkiej szafki, na którym znajdował się sprzęt, książka telefoniczna oraz wazon ze świeżymi różami. -Są już wyniki?- okularnica siedziała tyłem do czerwonowłosego.-Rozumiem…nie, jakoś nie specjalnie…wiedziałam, że tak będzie kochanie…dacie sobie przecież radę beze mnie…czemu mam tak nie mówić?- dziewczyna westchnęła-…wiesz, że się z tym pogodziłam? -O czym ona mówi?- Kastiel przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, zadając sobie w myślach pytanie. -Przestań, proszę cię. Tak musi widocznie być…czekam i czekam i nic…jak się znajdzie?- Aneta drżała lekko-Już raczej jest za późno…też cię kocham Bhaal i Ariela.- dziewczyna odłożyła słuchawkę telefonu. Nie zdjęła jednak ręki z niej przez krótka chwilę. Dopiero po chwili zsunęła rękę kładąc ją sobie na kolanach. Wyglądało tak jakby płakała. Kastiel zdecydował się, że jednak podejdzie. Nie dane mu jednak było zbliżyć się blisko, gdyż dziewczyna otarła łzy po czym wstała. - Proszę cię, nie mów nic Natanielowi.- rzuciła krótko. -…-no to wyszło, że blondyn nic nie wiedział o tym.-Czemu mu nie powiesz? Sama mówiłaś, że zatajanie prawdy to kłamstwo. -Chciałby mi pomóc, a to jest niemożliwe, więc lepiej jak nic nie będzie wiedzieć. -To chyba normalne, że chciałby ci pomóc. -Nie w tej kwestii rozumiesz? Dlatego trzymaj gębę na kłódkę. -Dobra, dobra, jak sobie tam chcesz.- Kastiel podniósł ręce do góry. Przyglądał się jak dziewczyna przechodzi obok niego, aby udać się w stronę pensjonatu. -Kobiety, jesteście dziwne. Raz mówicie tak, a raz tak.- rzucił krótko, jak ta mijała go. -Nie chcę po prostu widzieć smutku oraz zawodu na jego twarzy, kiedy zrozumie, że nie można mi już pomóc.- Aneta patrzyła w dół, na swoje brązowe kapcie. -Nie rozumiem. -Chciałbyś, żeby twój przyjaciel wiedział, że umrzesz za niecałe dwa lata i robił by wszystko, żeby ci pomóc, ale tak naprawdę nic nie może zrobić? Jedyne co mu zostaje to patrzeć jak umierasz?- dziewczyna nadal nie zmieniała pozycji. -Raczej nie. Jeszcze zależy na co bym był chory.- Kastiel spojrzał ukradkiem na dziewczynę. -Nataniel nie odda mi przecież swojego serca bo sam musiałby umrzeć.- Aneta poprawiła okulary. Odwróciła się w stronę Kastiela. Miała na twarzy uśmiech, jednak do oczu napływały jej łzy.-Nie chcę by Nataniel czuł się winny, że mi nie pomógł. Tak przynajmniej będzie na mnie zły, że mu nie powiedziałam to wszystko. Poza tym, długo się gniewać nie będzie, bo przecież będzie musiał mi wybaczyć.- pokazała język rozmówcy, po czym pobiegła przed siebie, w stronę, którą wcześniej obrała za swój kierunek. -…-Kastiel przyglądał się jej-Rozumiem, że nie chce zasmucać Nataniela, też bym nie chciał, ale i tak urwała się z choinki. Pewnie dlatego, że igiełki wbiły się ten jej pusty łeb. Kolejna atrakcją, jaką można było w tych okolicach zastać był basen. W prawdzie jechało się tam czterdzieści pięć minut autobusem, to jednak gościło tam sporo osób. Wodne Królestwo, bo tak nazywało się owe miejsce, było dość sporym budynkiem. Oszklone wejście przyozdobione było czerwonym łukiem z literami układającymi się w nazwę obiektu. Po wejściu do środka znajdowała się kasa, zaś przebieralnie po lewej stronie, a równolegle do nich usytuowana była niewielka kafejka. Obiekt posiadał trzy pomieszczenia mające mały, średni oraz duży basen z wielką zjeżdżalnią wodną. -No! Tutaj można się zabawić nawet w jesienne dni!- Aneta przeciągnęła się kiedy postawiła stopy na jasnoniebieskich kafelkach prowadzących na największe kąpielisko. Miała na sobie dwuczęściowy strój kąpielowy koloru białego z czarnymi paskami. Górna część ubioru była wiązana na szyi oraz miała ozdobne perełki zawieszone z przodu pod miseczkami. Majtki od kostiumu ozdobione były jakby koronkową spódniczką z czarna kokardką po lewej stronie. -Powiedzcie mi co ja tutaj do diabła robię?- Kastiel miał zażenowaną minę. Trzymał pod pachą ręczniki oraz nadmuchany materac wraz kołem ratunkowym. Oba przedmioty miały niebieski kolor. Kastiel ubrany był w spodenki kąpielowe barwy czerwonej z czarnymi paskami po bokach. W ogóle nie był zadowolony z tego, w jakim miejscu się znajdował.- Jeszcze mieliście czelność zrobić ze mnie wielbłąda! Nie daruję wam tego przysięgam! -Jak to co? Odpoczywać i się bawić.- Saryian wyszedł z szatni. W porównaniu do Kastiela był dużo lepiej zbudowany. Jego plecy zdobił piękny tatuaż z anielskimi skrzydłami, od których gdzie niegdzie odpadały pióra. Miał na sobie czerwone spodenki kąpielowe z białymi symbolami imitującymi słońce. W ręku trzymał małą lodówkę.- Zaraz wielbłąd. – zaśmiał się podchodząc do przyjaciela- Tylko robisz nam za darmowego tragarza.-wcisnął mu w ręce ową lodówkę-Zapomniałeś o tym, panie darmowy tragarzu.- wielki wyszczerz pojawił się na twarzy Saryiana. -Co to ma być?! Jak ja cię zaraz!- Kastiel prawie się gotował ze złości, a jak Sar pogłaskał go po głowie to miał ochotę go ugryźć. -Nie spinaj tak tyłka. Jesteśmy tu po to, aby odpoczywać.- Saryian przystawił prawą dłoń do czoła i rozejrzał się-A tak swoją drogą, gdzie jest Nataniel? -Dobre pytanie.- Aneta także zaczęła rozglądać się za blondynem. Dostrzegła go, jak ukradkiem wygląda z męskiej szatni. Zrobiła wielkie oczy kiedy ten zawołał ją poruszając palcem prawej dłoni.-Co się tak chowasz? Nie mów mi, że się wstydzisz. -Nie.- Nataniel zrobił się cały czerwony. -Nie mów, że ci stanął na widok Kastiela i teraz boisz się wyjść.- Aneta uśmiechnęła się. -Nie zboczeńcu.- Nat strzelił przyjaciółkę przez głowę.-Posłuchaj…bo ten…-zaczął się jąkać-…Kastiel nie może się dowiedzieć… -O czym?- spojrzała na Saryiana i Kastiela, którzy nadal się rozglądali. -Zrobiłem sobie tatuaż…-Nataniel spojrzał w sufit, był jeszcze bardziej czerwony niż wcześniej. Miał na sobie niebieskie spodenki kąpielowe z białymi wzorkami. -Rozumiem.- Aneta przytaknęła blondynowi. Po chwili odwróciła głowę w jego stronę.- Pokaż!- wrzasnęła na cały basen, dlatego Nataniel, nim ich towarzysze się odwrócili, wciągnął ją do szatni. Zakrył jej ręką usta. Trzymał ją w pasie. -Cicho bądź krzykaczu jeden.- blondyn przytrzymywał przyjaciółkę. Dopiero po chwili ją puścił. –Kastiel nie może się dowiedzieć, czaisz? Zabije mnie! -Khe! Khe! Nie musiałeś tak mocno.- Aneta próbowała złapać oddech.-Kiedyś ty go zrobił i gdzie? Przecież w gorących źródłach nic nie widziałam. -Dlatego, że go nie widziałaś.- Nataniel podrapał się po policzku. -W sumie to racja. Tak czy siak…pokazuj!- dziewczyna złapała chłopaka i zaczęła go oglądać.-Pokazuj no! Gdzie to masz?! -Co ty robisz?! Nie tutaj! -Pokazuj no! -Nie tam! Nie zaglądaj tam! -Co to za krzyki?- Saryian spojrzał w stronę męskiej szatni-Głos dziewczyny i chłopaka? Czy to nie Aneta i Nataniel aby? -Skąd mam wiedzieć, nie jestem tam.- Kastiel zmrużył oczy-Aneta? A co ona by robiła w męskiej przebieralni? Nataniel nie krzyczy jak baba…no dobra zależy kiedy.- Kas zaśmiał się -Pewnie jakaś parka się migdali i tyle. -W sumie to racja.- Saryian wzruszył ramionami-To gdzie idziemy? -Obojętnie, byle by z dala od tych wrzasków.- czerwonowłosy skinął głową w stronę szatni-Zaraz…-coś jakby do niego dotarło-…Czy twój tekst odnosił się także do Nataniela? Saryian wystawił język, po czym udał się w stronę leżaków znajdujących się na końcu basenu. -Ej! Mówię do ciebie!- Kas powędrował za przyjacielem. -Zboczeńcu zostaw moje spodenki!- dziewczyna siedziała na Natanielu, któremu próbowała zdjąć spodnie.-Zostaw mnie! -Gdzie go masz? Tutaj?! -Chyba w czymś przeszkodziłem…-do szatni wszedł jakiś młody chłopak.-…To ja państwa zostawiam…-wycofał się do tyłu. -Ale to nie tak! To pomyłka!- Nataniel zaczął machać rękami-Aneta! Zostaw mnie! Teraz ludzie pomyślą, że jestem jakimś zboczeńcem! -A nie jesteś?- przyjaciółka nadal na nim siedziała. Wsadziła palec do buzi. -Nienawidzę cię.- blondyn miał szklanki w oczach oraz grymas na twarzy. -Też cię kocham!- dziewczyna przytuliła Nataniela. -…Mięciutko… -chłopak mruknął czując jak pannica przytula jego łeb do swoich piersi. -Piersi to piersi, nie chciałabym, aby były z kamienia.- odparła z uśmiechem Aneta. -Jednak Saryian miał rację, że to wy.- Kastiel stał nad nimi. Przyglądał się ich poczynaniom- Zapamiętam ci to. -Kastiel! To nie tak! To ona!- Nataniel wyciągnął rękę, żeby złapać chłopaka. -Porozmawiamy sobie później, jak mi się będzie chciało.- Kastiel był obrażony-Tul się do tej płaskiej dechy, jak ci to sprawia taką przyjemność. -Płaskiej dechy?!- Aneta zerwała się na równe nogi odpychając Nataniela, który uderzył głową w podłogę. –Powtórz to jeszcze raz czerwona małpo! -Coś ty powiedziała królowo autostrad? -To co słyszałeś panie krótki konar. Kastiel i Aneta stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Dotykali się czołami. -Krótki konar zaraz ci może pokazać, że wcale nie jest taki krótki. -Lepiej nie, bo jeszcze ci tlen do mózgu nie dotrze. Nataniel się jakoś pozbierał, jednak guz mu na dłuższy czas zostanie. Zauważył jak Aneta i Kastiel się kłócą. Zauważył też Saryiana, który usiadł na materacu niedaleko nich i zaczął zajadać popcorn ledwo co kupiony w kafejce. -A ty co robisz?! Rozdziel ich, a nie obżerasz się popcornem!- Nataniel nakrzyczał na Saryiana. -A kto by tam chciał kończyć taki cyrk?- miodowooki podał blondynowi pudełko z popcornem-Przyłączysz się? -Za jakie grzechy?- Nataniel uderzył otwartą dłonią w czoło. -Matka natura nie tylko pożałowała ci ciała, ale mózgu chyba też.-Kastiel zmrużył oczy, jego policzki były czerwone ze złości. -A ty jesteś jak q, wielkie zero z małym ogonkiem.-Aneta nie zamierzała się poddać tak łatwo. - Zabłysnęłaś jak chrząstka w salcesonie. - A ty masz taki mózg, że gdyby wsadzić łepek od szpilki, to byłaby grzechotka.- dziewczyna rozłożyła ręce na boki, przekrzywiając przy tym lekko głowę w prawą stronę oraz zamykając oczy. - Mówiłaś coś czy tylko gnój paruje?- Kastiel zacisnął pięść u prawej ręki, lekko ją podnosząc. - Zamknij gębę, bo muchy się zlatują.- dziewczyna otworzyła prawe oko. -Ej dobra jest.- Nataniel usiadł obok Saryiana, po czym poczęstował się popcornem-Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś potrafi odgryźć się Kastielowi. -Widzisz, mówiłem, że jest na co popatrzeć.- Saryian wrzucił do buzi trochę jedzonka. -Jak cię zaraz kopne, to wylądujesz w przyszłym tygodniu. -Brzęczysz jak stary tramwaj.-dziewczyna otworzyła drugiego oko.-Nie dysz tak, bo powietrza zabraknie.- rzuciła krótko widząc jak Kastiel z nerwów szybciej oddycha. -Morda w kubeł i nie bulgotaj.- czerwonowłosy zacisnął mocniej pięści. -Strzelasz grypsami jak czołg pociskami.- Aneta spojrzała na sufit wachlując się dłonią. -Dajesz wiarę, że ta cała kłótnia zrodziła się tylko dlatego, że Aneta chciała zobaczyć mój tatuaż?- Nataniel zajadał popcorn przyglądając się kłócącym, którzy to już zwrócili uwagę niektórych gości basenu. -Nie mów tyle, bo ci się język skończy.-na rękach Kasa pojawiły się pulsujące żyły. -Serio?- Saryian także zakosztował popcornu.-A jak wygląda i gdzie zrobiłeś? -Jesteś dowcipny jak taczka gnoju.- Aneta skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach racząc rozmówcę gardzącym spojrzeniem. -Piórko. – Nataniel odwrócił się nieco tyłem do Saryiana-Na karku, o tutaj.- chłopak miał wytatuowane, jakby spadające piórko, na karku, blisko lewego ucha. Jednak by móc je dostrzec, musiał odgarnąć kosmyki włosów. -Jestem onieśmielony twoim głupim wyrazem twarzy.- Kastiel również uraczył przyjemnym spojrzeniem dziewczynę. -Śliczny.- Saryian był pod wrażeniem dzieła, wykonanego na ciele blondyna.-Och nie, popcorn się skończył.- chłopak potrząchał opakowaniem. -Nie nawijaj tyle, bo ci taśmy zbraknie.-Aneta zmrużyła oczy. -Będę nawijał, ile będę chciał i nic ci do tego.-czerwonowłosy także zmrużył oczy. -Żyłka pierdząca zaraz ci pęknie, więc uważaj, żebyś gaci nie zabrudził. -Dobra, kończymy ten cyrk, bo skończyło się papu, a do tego przestaje być śmiesznie.- Saryian otrzepał dłonie, po czym wstał. Podszedł do kłócących się. Położył prawą dłoń na głowie Anety, a lewą na głowie Kastiela.-Koniec zabawy moje małpki. Ludzie na nas patrzą i jak się nie uspokoicie za chwilę, to nas stąd wyrzucą, a tego nie chcemy prawda? Oboje popatrzyli na mysiowłosego. -No dalej, przeproście się, a potem idziemy się relaksować. -Nie.- odparli jednocześnie. Nataniel przyglądał się tej scence z zainteresowaniem. -…-Kas i Aneta byli oczywiście uparci i nie zamierzali się pogodzić. -Lepiej się pogódźcie, bo inaczej…-Saryian mówił jakimś takim spokojnym głosem. Blondyn zrobił wielkie oczy, kiedy to kłócący się nagle pobladli. Nie mógł jednak zobaczyć wyrazu twarzy Saryiana, gdyż ten stał tyłem do niego. -Przepraszamy już nie będziemy!- oboje nagle użyli magicznego słowa, więc miodowooki zabrał dłonie z ich głów. -I tak ma być.-Saryian uśmiechnął się-To idziemy popływać!- odparł rozradowany unosząc lewą rękę do góry. Nataniel przyglądał się jak Kastiel i Aneta grzecznie zabierają rzeczy, aby podążyć za mysiowłosym. -Dobra, to było dziwne.-blondyn podreptał za resztą. Kastiel leżał na leżaku i popijał pomarańczowego drinka z parasolką. Nie miał ochoty, przynajmniej na razie, wchodzić do wody. Jedyne co wolał robić, to obserwować pozostałych. Saryian siedział na kole ratunkowym, w ręku trzymał małego czerwonego drinka. Rozglądał się za Anetą i Natanielem, którzy gdzieś mu chwilę temu mignęli. -Kastiel, nie wchodzisz do basenu?- blondyn wynurzył się z wody. Oparł się rękami o krawędź basenu. Przyglądał się chłopakowi, który tak go pociągał. Zarumienił się kiedy to Kas posłał mu uśmiech. -Nie mordo. Na razie chcę poleżeć.- Kastiel przyglądał się Natanielowi. Wyglądał, bądź co bądź uroczo, kiedy się rumienił. -W pensjonacie możesz leżeć i odpoczywać.- Nataniel nadął policzki. -W pensjonacie, to chciałbym odpocząć z tobą kochanie.- na słowa siwookiego, złotooki jeszcze bardziej się zarumienił. -Zachowuj się Nataniel tu są dzieci.-Aneta pojawiła się tuż obok blondyna. -Nic przecież nie robię.- Nat zmierzył dziewczynę wzrokiem. -Jak nie?-pokazała palcem w dół-Połóż swój konar. -Gdzie ty się patrzysz zboczona kobieto?! Mężuś ci nie wystarcza?!-Nataniel zakrył rękami krocze. -Wystarcza, ale ty za każdym razem kiedy myślisz o Kastielu to dostajesz kontry. Uwierz mi to widać.- Aneta podpłynęła do Saryiana.- Daj łyka.- złapała go za rękę, aby skosztować drinka.-Dobre! Kastiel zaczął się śmiać słysząc co powiedziała dziewczyna. -Pewnie, że tak. Zanim spytasz, w tej kafejce tam sprzedają.- Sar pokazał palcem na wejście do kafejki. -Nataniel, idziemy? -Nigdzie z tobą nie idę!- Nat udał obrażonego.- Zostaw mnie! Rękę mi wyrwiesz!- jak tylko dziewczyna podpłynęła do niego złapała go za rękę by mocno pociągnąć. -Idziemy!- Aneta nadal się uśmiechała ciągnąc blondyna za sobą. -Że ona potrafi się tak uśmiechać.- Kastiel przyglądał się jak Aneta i Nataniel idą do kafejki. -A no.- Saryian zszedł z koła, aby podpłynąć do brzegu basenu-To dobrze, powinno być więcej takich ludzi. Kastiel zastanawiał się, czy Saryian też wie o jej chorobie. W sumie razem pracowali, to raczej wie. Chciał zapytać, ale ugryzł się w język. -Tak, wiem.- Saryian rzucił krótko patrząc jak przyjaciele znikają w kafejce. Oparł się o brzeg.-Powiedziała mi, kiedy razem pracowaliśmy. Akurat pierwsze wyniki dostała, jak pisaliśmy scenariusz do naszej mangi. -Rozumiem.- Kastiel rozsiadł się wygodniej na leżaku i zamknął oczy. -Jak coś udawaj, że nic nie wiesz. -Czyli ciebie też prosiła, żebyś nic nie mówić?- Kas otworzył lewe oko. -Zgadza się.- Sar przeciągnął się. Dopił drinka. Wyszedł z basenu, aby odstawić szklane naczynie obok dmuchanego materaca. –O wracają.- rzucił krótko widząc, że dwójka przyjaciół szła w ich stronę.-I jak tam? Co kupiliście?-zapytał jak oboje podeszli blisko. -Ja mam jakiś szał pingwina…-Aneta pokazała na niebieski trunk-…a Nataniel kokosowy rozgardiasz. -Kto w ogóle wymyślił te nazwy?- Nataniel upił łyk biało-brązowgo drinka przez słomkę. -Jakiś naćpany kretyn.- Saryian wyszczerzył zęby.- Skoro już tu jesteśmy, co powiecie na rundkę na zjeżdżalni?- pokazał palcem na obiekt rozmowy. -Jestem za!- Aneta uniosła prawą dłoń do góry. -Czemu nie.- Nataniel spojrzał na Kastiela-Idziesz z nami kochanie? -…-czerwonowłosy odwrócił się do nich plecami.- Nie. Jak mówiłem chcę poleżeć i odpocząć. Saryian i Aneta spojrzeli po sobie z durnymi uśmieszkami. -Czy mi się wydaje, czy Kastiel ma pietra?- dziewczyna przystawiła dłoń do twarzy, patrząc na Saryiana. -Na to wychodzi.- Saryian przyłożył prawą dłoń do brody, a z lewej zrobił sobie podpórkę na prawą rękę.-Chociaż z tego co wiem, to tylko dzieci boją się takiej zabawy. -Widocznie Kastiel to jednak dziecko.- dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. -Dobra, już dobra! Pójdę!- w Kastielu aż się gotowało. Wstał z leżaka, aby iść w stronę zjeżdżalni.- Milcz.- pokazał palcem do Nataniela. -Ale ja nic nie mówię.- blondyn wzruszył ramionami. Zjeżdżalnia mierzyła sobie sześć metrów wysokości, a trasa była długa na prawie dwieście metrów. Na początku trasy była prosta, później zamieniała się w ślimak, a na końcu zaś była długa prosta. Wszyscy zdążyli już wejść na górę. -Co ja tu robię?- Kastiel stał u wejścia do zjeżdżalni karcąc się w myślach, iż dał się podpuścić tej dwójce. -No co jest?-Saryjan skrzyżował ręce na piersiach-Nie jedziesz?-uniósł jedną brew do góry. -Ja mogę zjechać na końcu! Panie przodem!- pokazał rękami na wejście patrząc na Anetę. -A od kiedy to ty taki dżentelmen co?- Nataniel także skrzyżował dłonie na piersiach. Patrzył z niedowierzaniem na swoje kochanie. -Ty na serio się boisz.- Aneta spojrzała na Kastiela.-Pojedziemy oboje dobra? -E?-Kas pokazał palcem na siebie. Szybko pokręcił głową na nie. -Daj spokój. Nic ci nie będzie.- stanęła u wylotu od zjeżdżalni i wyciągnęła rękę do Kastiela.- Zobaczysz, nie ma czego się bać. Mój syn też się bał, a teraz każdy wypad na basen zalicza od zjeżdżalni. -Skoro tak mówisz…-Kastiel ujął dłoń Anety.-…to co mam robić? -Siadaj z przodu. -Czemu?! -Będę miała cię między nogami.-dziewczyna patrzyła jak Kastiel siada. Spojrzała na chłopaków i puściła im oczko. -Dobra co dalej? -Jedziesz! -Co?!- nim Kastiel zareagował, dziewczyna pchnęła go z całej siły, więc ten zleciał w dół. -Widzimy się na dole!- Aneta wskoczyła do wlotu zjeżdżalni, aby zjechać za Kastielem, którego krzyk było słychać na całym basenie.-Ale zabawa!- dziewczyna jadąc krzyczała z radości. Szybko znalazła się na dole, a tuż za nią Saryian z Natanielem jadącym tuż za nim. -O tak!- miodowooki klasnął w dłonie-Jeszcze raz? -To jest wypoczynek!- Nataniel uśmiechnął się-Gdzie Kastiel?- rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu chłopaka. -Tam jest! Ucieka!- Kastiel próbował wyjść z basenu, ale dziewczyna go dostrzegła. Kas miał nadzieję, że ucieknie, ale Saryian złapał go za spodenki i odciągnął od brzegu basenu. -Zabawa dopiero się rozkręca kochany! Nie ma szans, że uciekniesz. Przyjechaliśmy odpocząć! -Ratunku! Ja nie chcę! Dlaczego?!- Kas zaczął się wyrywać, ale nie miał szans z kimś, kto miał czarny pas w karate.-Panie Boże obiecuję być grzecznym, tylko nie pozwól im na to! Nataniel nie mógł wytrzymać ze śmiechu. Przerażony Kastiel to dopiero widok! Jeszcze jak go Saryian przez ramię przerzucił, to go brzuch zod rechotania rozbolał. -Nie martw się, Pan Bóg nie jest taki głupi, żeby wierzyć twoim kłamstwom.- Aneta poklepała Kastiela po głowie. -Jesteście potworami, a ty w szczególności kobieto! Jak taki ktoś jak ty może mieć syna?!-Kastiel był przerażony-Saryian, a ty jesteś moim przyjacielem! Powinieneś być po mojej stronie! -Ale ty nie jesteś moim synem, a to różnica. Ty jesteś chłopakiem Nataniela.- Aneta pokazała Kastielowi język. -Owszem jestem twoim przyjacielem, dlatego dbam byś się dobrze bawił.- Sar poklepał Kasa po tyłku-Ruszamy na podbój zjeżdżalni! -A ty co się śmiejesz?! Ratuj mnie do diabła! -Wybacz kochanie, ale to fajna zabawa jest.-Nataniel tylko na chwilę powstrzymał się od śmiechu. -I ty przeciwko mnie?-Kastiel zrobił psie oczka. -Wybacz wolę koty. Ty kotem nie jesteś. Na górę z nim!- Nataniel pokazał palcem na zjeżdżalnię. -Tak! Na górę z nim!- Aneta ruszyła za blondynem. -Mamusiu…-Kastiel wykrzywił usta w dziwnym grymasie. -Mogę?-Nataniel zajrzał do łazienki. Wrócili do pensjonatu jakąś godzinę temu i cała czwórka szykowała się do spania. Każde z nich odczuwało zmęczenie, a najbardziej Kastiel. -Jasne.- Aneta myła zęby.- Co tam?-wypluła do umywalki pianę z buzi. -Dziękuję za dzisiaj. Było bardzo fajnie.- Nataniel wszedł do pomieszczenia, po czym usiadł na sedesie.-Nie przypuszczałem, że Kastiel boi się zjeżdżalni. -Nie ma za co.- dziewczyna wypłukała buzię.-To już wiesz. Przez chwilę nastała cisza, a po chwili oboje śmiali się w niebogłosy. -To było genialne, kiedy wołał Pana Boga o pomoc. -Tak! Ale najlepsze było jak wołał mamę, a potem tatę. -To dziwne, że się boi wysokości.- Nataniel wystawił język-Przecież jego rodzice pracują w lotnictwie. -No cóż, tak to bywa.-Aneta umyła twarz, po czym wytarła ręcznikiem. -Przepraszam.- Saryian zapukał do drzwi od pokoju.-Aneta, miałbym prośbę. -Słucham ciebie?- dziewczyna wyszła z łazienki gasząc światło, a Nat tuż za nią. -Czy mógłbym dzisiaj spać z tobą w pokoju? Kastiel chciałby porozmawiać z Natanielem.- mysio włosy puścił oczko do dziewczyny. -Jasne, że tak. -A to Kastiel czeka na mnie w waszym pokoju?- Nataniel pokazał palcem na siebie. -Tak. -Oj, to ja lecę do niego. – blondyn zatrzymał się w drzwiach-Nie będzie to problem, jak na jedną noc się zamienimy? -Nie.- Saryian pokiwał głową- Pytałem gospodarza, mówi, że nie i tak pokoje są opłacone za dwie osoby. Ważne by było zapłacone. -Rozumiem. To ten, dobranoc!- Nataniel zamknął drzwi. -Miło jest jak się uśmiecha, czyż nie?- Saryian spojrzał na dziewczynę. -Owszem. -Nie sądzisz, że powinien wiedzieć? -O czym? -Dobrze wiesz o czym. -Zastanawiam się. Z jednej strony, nie chcę go smucić, bo mi nie pomoże, ale z drugiej strony nie chcę go okłamywać. -Porozmawiaj z nim, lepiej jak się dowie tego od ciebie.- Saryian położył rękę na głowie dziewczyny. -Ciekawe czego Kastiel ode mnie chce?-Nataniel szedł korytarzem rozmyślając.-Może się wścieka za ten basen dzisiejszy?- blondyn zaczął się śmiać sam do siebie.-Ale fajnie było widzieć go uśmiechniętego. Muszę mu o tym powiedzieć.- jak tylko znalazł się w pokoju Kasa zajrzało środka pukając uprzednio.-Kastiel, chciałeś porozmawiać? -Wejdź.- Kas leżał na łóżku. Wyglądał jak półtora nieszczęścia. Leżał twarzą do poduszki.-Powinienem wam wszystkim urwać łby przy samej dupie za ten basen. -Daj spokój, było fajnie.- Nataniel usiadł na łóżku, obok Kasa.-Poza tym, ładnie wyglądałeś uśmiechnięty, a ja lubię jak się uśmiechasz. -Naprawdę?- Kastiel odwrócił głowę, aby popatrzeć na ukochanego. -Yhym- Nataniel potarmosił włosy chłopaka. -Chodź tutaj!- czerwonowłosy złapał blondyna w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. -Co ty robisz? Podobno nie masz siły? -Na zabawę nie…-Kastiel chytrze się uśmiechnął-…ale żeby cię ukarać już tak. -Karać? Mnie? Za co?!- Nat zrobił wielkie oczy. Dał się jednak położyć na łóżku. Objął Kastiela za szyję. -Oczywiście mordo. Za ten basen dzisiejszy.- Kas pocałował Nata czule w usta. -Taką karę to ja mogę mieć codziennie.-złotooki zaśmiał się. -Tylko nie mów potem, że boli cię tyłek…-Kastiel znowu pocałował Nataniela, ale tym razem jego ręce wodziły po ciele ukochanego. -Mnihihi.- Aneta przystawiała szklankę do drzwi od pokoju chłopaków, aby słuchać co się dzieje. -Muhuhu.-Saryian robił to samo.-A już myślałem, że tego nie zrobią. -Ja też. Wyglądało na to, że Kastiel się obraził.- Aneta dalej słuchała. -Też mi się tak wydawało.-Saryian uśmiechał się. -To jak tam wczoraj wieczorem było?- Aneta siedziała w pokoju na łóżku czytając książkę. Patrzyła jak Nataniel wchodzi do pokoju krokiem pingwina.-Porozmawialiście sobie? -Tak.-Nat podszedł do komody, w której trzymał swoje ubrania. -Czyli wszystko sobie wyjaśniliście?- Saryian wyjrzał z łazienki. Wycierał głowę białym ręcznikiem. -Tak, wszystko dokładnie.- Nataniel uśmiechnął się i zarumienił lekko. -Wiemy, wiemy, że dokładnie.-dziewczyna zaczęła kiwać głową na prawo i lewo oraz poruszać stopami w rytm ruchów głową. -Aha.- blondyn odsunął szufladę-Zaraz…-odwrócił się z morderczym spojrzeniem w stronę Anety i Saryiana. -Co to miało być, że „wiemy, wiemy”? -Ee…Idziemy na śniadanie, co Saryian?- Aneta zerwała się z łóżka. -Tak, tak.- Sar założył bluzkę.- Idziemy.-podszedł do dziewczyny. -Cholerne z bole! Nie daruję wam tego! Jak mogliście nas podsłuchiwać?!-Nataniel był wściekły. Złapał za kapcie.-Wracać tutaj zboczeńce jedne! -W nogi!- Aneta oraz Saryian zaczęli uciekać przed wkurzonym Natanielem. To było dość łatwe, bo ten nie miał tyle siły, by ich gonić. Jednak oboje wpadli na Kastiela. -No to teraz się wam dopłacę za wczorajszy basen i za to, że nas podsłuchiwaliście.- Kas potarł pięścią otwartą dłoń. -Mamusiu!- Aneta i Saryian przytulili się do siebie, a ich krzyk rozniósł się po całym pensjonacie. -Nienawidzę go.- Nataniel ukrywał twarz w ubraniu przyjaciółki. -Ech.- Aneta nic nie mówiła. Mierzwiła blond włosy chłopaka. Oboje siedzieli w sypialni dziewczyny na wielkim małżeńskim łożu. Pościel była przykryta brązowym kocem z wyszytymi tygrysami. Tylko dwie wielkie poduchy z kolorowymi poszewkami, leżały na wierzchu. Dziewczyna opierała się o nie, a Nataniel leżał tak, aby ukrywać twarz w połach jej ubrania. -Czemu zrobił coś takiego?-blondyn nie zmieniał pozycji. Dobrze mu było w takiej pozycji. -Powinieneś z nim porozmawiać. Rozmowa dużo daje.-przyjaciółka patrzyła na rozmówcę. Nataniel wydawał się jej taki kruchy oraz delikatny. Wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy zawitał pod drzwi jej domu, wyglądał tak bezradnie. Złote oczy przepełnione bólem oraz smutek na twarzy. Nawet Bhaal nie widział chłopaka w takim stanie. Nawet gorąca czekolada oraz ich towarzystwo nie pomogło poprawić mu humoru. Ariel także chciał być blisko chłopaka, dlatego nie odstępował go na krok. Skończyło się na tym, że Nataniel zasnął z maluchem siedzącym na jego kolanach. Dopiero dnia następnego, kiedy Bhaal zabrał syna na spacer, mogli porozmawiać. Wodziła opuszkami palców po skórze na głowie blondyna. Nataniel tylko powtarzał, że Kastiel coś zrobił. Nie wiedziała jednak cóż takiego nabroił. Sądząc po jego zachowaniu, czerwonowłosy, musiał zrobić coś bardzo głupiego. Jak przyjaciel uniósł głowę, spojrzał jej w oczy, poczuła ucisk na sercu. Zastanawiała się, jak mogła mu pomóc. Odgarnęła blond kosmyk, opadający na jego czoło. -Ja go kocham. Czemu mi to zrobił?- chłopak wodził wzrokiem po dziewczynie.-Dlaczego? -Nataniel, nie umiem ci odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.-dotknęła prawą dłonią jego lewego policzka.-Nie powiedziałeś mi, co takiego Kastiel zrobił. -Powiem ci…ale później…-zamknął oczy. Chciał, przynajmniej na razie, jeszcze trochę pospać. Aneta siedziała na murku znajdującym się niedaleko uczelni, do której uczęszczał Kastiel. Dawno tak, nikt jej nie przykurzył. Chociaż to słowo, to było mało powiedziane. Po tym, czego dowiedziała się od Nataniela, miała ochotę rozerwać czerwonowłosego na strzępy. Jak on mógł tak postąpić? Wbrew pozorom, blondyn, jest bardzo delikatny. Ten kretyn o tym wiedział. Bhaal prosił, by się nie wtrącała w takie sprawy. Jednak widząc stan, w jakim znalazł się złotooki przez Kasa, sam chciał mu przemeblować mordę. Machała nogami. Zastanawiała się, czemu faceci potrafią odwalać takie głupoty. Przypomniała sobie to, co odwalił kilka lat temu Bhaal. W sumie wyszło im to na dobre. Wielka kłótnia, po której spędzili razem upojne chwile. Potem pojawił się Ariel. Tylko w przypadku tej dwójki, to była inna sprawa. Spojrzała w stronę wejścia na uczelnię. Od razu wypatrzyła Kasa. Wiedziała, że się jej nie spodziewał. Z tego też względu, nieco się zirytował na jej widok. Próbował ją zignorować, przechodząc jakby nigdy nic. Dziewczyna nie była w ciemię bita. Podniosła kamyczek z ziemi. Rzuciła nim wprost, w głowę chłopaka. -Pogrzało cię nienormalna kobieto?!-odwrócił się masując obolałą głowę.-Całkiem ci mózg wyparował. -Raczej tobie.-podrzucała kolejny kamyczek.-Jak mogłeś to zrobić Natanielowi co? -O co ci do diabła chodzi?- Kastiel zmrużył oczy. Zachowywał się tak, jakby nic nie wiedział. Nic nie powiedziała. Coś jej jednak nie pasowało. Podeszła do czerwonowłosego, który mierzył ją wzrokiem. Oboje patrzyli na siebie chwilę. -Jeśli się dowiem, że to ty, to nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz Nataniela. Przysięgam ci to.- rzuciła kamyk gdzieś na trawę. Oddaliła się powoli w kierunku swojego domu. Nataniel siedział w swoim mieszkaniu. Próbował skupić się na nauce, ale to nic nie dawało. Otwarty zeszyt, do którego kartek przylegał długopis, leżał przed nosem blondyna. Chłopak pstrykał palcem ołówek. Turlał go. Lepsze było to, niż płacz. Nie rozumiał, czemu tak się stało. Byli tyle czasu razem. Miało się to, od tak popsuć? Nataniel westchnął. Bawił się tak, jeszcze dobrą chwilę, po czym, położył ręce na zeszycie. Wsparł na nich głowę. Wgapiał się w ścianę przed sobą. Zamknął oczy. Czuł, jak ciepłe krople łez, napływają mu do oczu. -Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś?!- zwalił, jednym ruchem, wszystko to, co leżało na biurku. Ukrył twarz we wspartych, na blacie biurka, rękach. Nie wytrzymał. Musiał dać upust emocjom. Najlepszą metodą był płacz. Mówi się, że mężczyźni nie płaczą. Jednak to bzdura. Nie są przecież bezuczuciowymi istotami. Też takowe posiadają. Tylko oni płaczą, kiedy nikt nie patrzy. Tak jak blondyn teraz. Sam, w czterech ścianach małego mieszkania. Drżał cały. -Nienawidzę cię!-krzyknął. I tak nikt tego nie słyszał.-Oddałem ci wszystko, a ty co zrobiłeś? Rzuciłeś naszą miłość na szalę! Nie daruję ci tego! Jakby blondyn wyjrzał przez okno, to zobaczyłby Kastiela. Czerwonowłosy stał, od ładnych kilkunastu minut, pod blokiem swojego chłopaka. Zastanawiał się nad tym, co powinien zrobić. Chciał zadzwonić, ale stchórzył. Tak, stchórzył. Nie miał odwagi, aby wcisnąć cholerny guzik od domofonu. Spojrzał na okno, należące do pokoju blondyna. Dał kilak kroków w tył. Skoro się świeciło światło, Nataniel na pewno był. Jednak Kastiel, wycofał się. Wsadził ręce do kieszeni, po czym odszedł. Aneta, która nie zamierzała zostawić przyjaciela samego, wszystko widziała. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. Zmrużyła oczy. Nie podobało jej się to i to bardzo. Coś ewidentnie się tutaj nie kleiło. Przynajmniej ona tak uważała. Może się myliła? Nie była przecież alfą i omegą. -I co o tym myślisz?-drgnęła, słysząc znajomy głos. Do tego jeszcze, ten ktoś, ciamkał jej nad uchem. -Saryian!-skarciła mysiowłosego, który to objadał się krakersami. Musiał, jak to miał w zwyczaju, mlaskać jej nad uchem.-Papugo jedna. Weź ten ryj. –odsunęła jego twarz na bezpieczną odległość.-Co myślę? Nie podoba mi się to. Jakby ktoś, celowo, próbował ich skłócić ze sobą. -Też mi się tak wydaje.-Saryian, dalej, bo a jak, ciamkał dziewczynie do ucha. –Wiesz co, myślę, że chyba to ma związek z Panterą. -Myślisz?-Aneta spojrzała na obżerającego się chłopaka. -Yup!-przytaknął głową-Poza tym, co ci będę mówić. Wiesz o wszystkim. Sama bierzesz w tym udział. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. -Owszem, biorę, ale nie sądzę, by Paul się zgadzał na takie coś.-uniosła jedną brew. Poprawiła okulary.-Chyba trzeba będzie złożyć wizytę Paul’owi. -Jestem za tym. W sensie, zgadzam się z twoim pomysłem. Tylko, czy możemy ich, od tak, zostawić na kilka dni samych?-Saryian spojrzał do, prawie pustego, opakowania po krakersach-Buuu, krakersiki się kończą.-wsadził krakersa do buzi-Poza tym, co twój mąż na to? -O wszystkim wie. Sam, zasugerował mi, żebym złapała cię za fraki i udała się do Paula.-Aneta skrzywiła usta. Podrapała się po głowie. -Ej, to nie samochód Pantery?-mysiowłosy skinął głową, w stronę czerwonego BMW, które koło nich przejechało. Miało charakterystyczny symbol skaczącej pantery. -A no. Oboje wodzili wzrokiem za samochodem. To, zatrzymało się na parkingu. Z pojazdu wysiadło dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden, ubrany w czarny garnitur. Na stopach miał eleganckie buty, na lekkim obcasie. W buzi trzymał cygaro. Czarne, krótko obcięte włosy, ułożone były w artystycznym nieładzie. Elegancik, był bardzo wysoki. Mierzył sobie, na pewno, coś koło metra dziewięćdziesiąt. Drugi zaś był nieco niższy. Miał blond włosy, również krótko obcięte. Jednak, strój jaki przywdziewał, był nieco inny. Dresowa bluza, spodnie jeansowe oraz adidasy. Pokazał palcem w stronę budynku mieszkalnego. Z klatki wyszedł Nataniel. Musiał się przewietrzyć. Naciągnął na głowę czapkę. Chciał się ukryć. Szalik, nieco bardziej poprawił, coby mu twarz nie zmarzła. Ciepła, brązowa kurtka pasowała do ciemnych spodni. Bukowego koloru buty, na lekkim obcasie wieńczyły strój. Nowo przybyli, od razu ruszyli w kierunku blondyna. Aneta i Saryian spojrzeli po sobie. Momentalnie spoważnieli. Skinęli do siebie głowami. Chłopak rzucił do śmietnika resztę krakersów. Oboje, skierowali kroki, do dwóch napastników, którzy szarpali się z blondynem. -Pantera! Skowronek! Spierniczajcie stąd. To mój teren.- rzuciła krótko, patrząc na elegancika. -No proszę, panienka Aneta.- zielone oczy zlustrowały, z uwagą dziewczynę oraz jej towarzysza-I Kojot we własnej osobie. Saryian przygryzł dolną wargę. Nie podobało mu się to, że zwracał się na ulicy, po jego ksywie. -Czego chcesz od Nataniela, wypacykowany kretynie?- okularnica podeszła bliżej Pantery. -Nie wiesz, prawda?- Pantera pstryknął ją w czoło-Ten chłopaczek, należy teraz do mnie. -Nie sądzę, by człowiek był rzeczą, którą można sobie przywłaszczać.- Saryian stanął pomiędzy, przestraszonym i skołowanym Natanielem a Skowronkiem. -To jeszcze dużo nie wiesz, Kojociku.-mężczyzna chciał dotknąć Saryiana, ale ten, mocno i pewnie, złapał go za rękę. -Łapy precz Pantera. Paul wie, co wyprawiasz za jego plecami?-mysiowłosy ścisnął rękę Pantery. -Wszystko było legalnie.- Pantera dostrzegł Kastiela. Czerwonowłosy czuł się winny, więc postanowił wrócić. Na siłę, ale jednak to zrobił. Coś czuł, że powinien zawrócić. Z daleka widział, jak dwójka, obcych mu mężczyzn, rozmawia z Anetą i Saryianem, który oddzielali Nataniela swoimi osobami. Kastiel odczekał chwilę, dopiero podszedł. Akurat, gdy się zbliżał, Pantera i Skowronek, pomachali reszcie na do widzenia. Okularnica wlepiła wzrok w czerwonowłosego. W jej oczach było widać gniew. Podeszła do Kastiela. Saryian zatrzymał Nataniela. Mysiowłosy, mimo swojego charakteru, potrafił uraczyć takim wzrokiem, który jasno mówił, że się nie odmawia i robi co on karze. Dziewczyna, bez ostrzeżenia złapała Kastiela za ramiona. Wymierzyła mu porządny cios, z kolanka, w klatkę piersiową. Jak czerwonowłosy się zgiął w pół z bólu, uderzyła go w plecy, złączonymi dłońmi. -Aneta! Przestań!- Nataniel chciał ruszyć, by zatrzymać przyjaciółkę, ale Saryian, szybkim ruchem, unieruchomił go. -Mówiłam ci, że jeśli skrzywdzisz Nataniela, to pożałujesz.-okularnica patrzyła, jak Kas zwija się z bólu pod jej nogami. Pokiwała głową. Odwróciła się na pięcie.-Idziemy.-rzuciła krótko do Saryiana, trzymającego Nataniela.-Zbliż się do Natnaiela…-odwróciła się jeszcze do czerwonowłosego-…a cię zabiję.-ruszyła za mysiowłosym i popychanym blondynem. Nataniel w ogóle, nie wiedział co się stało. Aneta była wściekła, Saryian tym bardziej. Wyglądało tak, jakby bardzo zawiódł się na Kastielu. Jeszcze te dziwne rzeczy, o których mówił ten cały Pantera. Kastielowi, jakoś udało się wstać. Zaczął kasłać. Trzeba było przyznać, że Aneta potrafiła przywalić. Jednak, co się dziwić? Miała czarny pas w karate. Odkaszlnął jeszcze kilka razy. Zasłonił prawą dłonią twarz. Dopiero teraz, zaczynało do niego docierać to, co zrobił. Jak również to, jak bardzo zranił Nataniela i na jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo naraził. -Aneta!-Nataniel wyrywał się z uścisku Saryiana. Nie miał jednak szans, bo chłopak był silniejszy.-O co chodzi?! Czemu ten cały Pantera, powtarzał, że należę do niego?! -Zamkniesz się wreszcie?- dziewczyna wymierzyła przyjacielowi siarczysty policzek. Złapała go za twarz-Chcesz wiedzieć, to ci powiem. -Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł?-Saryian był sceptyczny, nawet bardzo, by dziewczyna informowała przyjaciela, o co chodzi. -I tak prędzej czy później się dowie. Lepiej, jak my mu to powiemy, niż zrobi to ktoś inny.-Aneta spojrzała na Saryiana, by powrócić wzrokiem do Nataniela.-Kastiel, podczas wyścigu, założył się, nie o samochód, tylko o ciebie. -Co? Jaki wyścig? Jakie założył się?-bondyn poczuł jakieś ukłucie w sercu. Czuł, że jak dziewczyna powie coś więcej, źle się to skończy. Mimo to, chciał znać prawdę. -Nielegalne wyścigi samochodowe, mówi ci to coś?-okularnica patrzyła wprost, w niebieskie oczy chłopaka. Jak ten pokiwał głową, że rozumie, kontynuowała-W każdym wyścigu, jaki się odbywa, są zakłady. Kierowcy zakładają się o samochody, pieniądze i inne rzeczy. -Co mam do tego ja?-Nataniel próbował to zrozumieć. Nie było to łatwe. -Czasami, podnosi się stawki bardzo wysoko.-dziewczyna dalej trzymała chłopaka za podbródek-Do tego stopnia, że dosłownie, przedmiotem zakładu staje się człowiek. -Cz…człowiek?- blondyn się nieco uspokoił. Nie wierzgał, ale coś mu zaczęło świtać w głowie.-Czyli, że Kastiel bierze udział w takich wyścigach, a ja…-przycisnął dłonie do piersi-…on mówił, że to nic takiego…że to tylko tak, dla zabawy… -W tym świecie, nie ma nic dla zabawy Nataniel.-Aneta puściła podbródek przyjaciela. Skrzyżowała dłonie na piersiach.-Zostałeś nagrodą wyścigu, który Kastiel przegrał. -…-Nataniel nic nie mówił. Czuł się oszukany i zdradzony. Zacisnął mocniej, złączne dłonie. -Oczywiście, jest wyjście, by to anulować.- zaczął Saryan. Widząc błagalne spojrzenie blondyna, pokiwał głową.-Niestety już za późno. Trzeba było, tuż po wyścigu, zgłosić, że nic nie wiedziałeś o tym. Ewentualnie, udowodnić, że Pantera oszukiwał. Jestem pewien, że miało to miejsce. On lubi tak pogrywać.- mysio włosy patrzył jak Nataniel, chwiejnym krokiem podchodzi do niego. Skrył się w jego ramionach.-Słowo się rzekło, niestety. Gdybyśmy, z Anetą, wiedzieli o tym, może coś byśmy zdziałali. Teraz zostaje tylko jedna opcja. -Jaka?-Nat spojrzał z dołu, na Saryiana. Jeszcze trochę, a znowu zacznie płakać. -Ktoś, musi wyzwać Panterę do wyścigu.- Aneta poprawiła okulary- Lecz tym razem, Paul musi o tym wiedzieć. -Tak.-mysiowłosy pogłaskał Nataniela-Ja to zrobię. Ja wyzwę Panterę. Mam większe szanse niż ty. -Nie masz dobrego samochodu.- usłyszeli za swoimi plecami, męski, rozbawiony głos.-Jednak ja już tak. Wszyscy spojrzeli w ową stronę. Aneta zakryła rękami usta. Widok owej osoby wprawił ją w zaskoczenie, ale również poczuła radość. -Wróciłeś!- dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści z radości. -Ba! Nie zostawię przecież swojej przyjaciółki! Wróć! Toć, ty prawie jak moja siostra!-tajemniczą osóbką okazał się młody chłopak. Mógł mieć nie więcej, na karku, jak Aneta. Dziwnie ułożona grzywka, dwa sterczące kosmyki. Włosy długie, czarne spięte białą kokardą. Chłopak miał na sobie czarny płaszcz, białą bluzkę z żabotem. Czarne wąskie spodnie oraz eleganckie buty. Bawił się kluczykiem od auta.-I bynajmniej, nie jestem sam.-chłopak skinął głową w prawą stronę. Jak wszyscy przenieśli tam wzrok, mogli zobaczyć czarnego, z białymi pasami forda mustanga. Z samochodu wysiadł, ubrany w garnitur, wysoki mężczyzna. Biały kołnierz, który kontrastował z ciemnym krawatem, otulał jego szyję. Na nosie miał przyciemniane okulary. Kontry twarzy ostro zarysowane. Miał może koło trzydziestki. Zdjął okulary. Zaciągnął je na czarne, krótko obcięte włosy. -Ty?!- Aneta i Saryian otworzyli buzie. -Muchy wam wlecą.-rzucił z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Podszedł do młodego chłopaka. Ujął jego prawą dłoń, aby ucałować. -Zrobię wszystko dla mojego, Kiełka. Nataniel wlepił oczy w nowo przybyłych. Teraz to już kompletnie nic nie rozumiał. Kim oni byli? Skąd się wzięli? Najwidoczniej, tą dwójkę łączyło coś mocnego z Anetą i Saryjanem, skoro na ich widok, bardzo się ucieszyli. Wszystkiego miał się dopiero dowiedzieć. -Więc ty, jesteś Avenath…-Nataniel pokazał na chłopaka, mającego spięte włosy białą kokardą-…A ty Cloude?-blondyn wlepił wzrok w krótkowłosego. Wszyscy przebywali w salonie, u Anety w domu. Cloude i Avenath urzędowali na kanapie, Saryian stał, Nataniel siedział w dużym fotelu, a Aneta w drugim. -Tak.- Cloude, pozwolił, by Ave władował się dupskiem, na jego kolana.-Jak mówiłem, pomogą mojemu Kiełkowi, bo jego przyjaciele, to moi przyjaciele.- powąchał włosy Kiełka. -Cloude to moje serce!- Ave wyszczerzył zębiska.-Poza tym, trzeba było się w końcu odezwać.-spojrzał na Anetę.-Co to za mina? -Pierunie! Zniknąłeś na bite trzy lata!-okularnica odwróciła głowę, bo była obrażona.-Kretyn skończony. To ja się o ciebie martwiłam, a tu proszę. Zakręciłeś się wokół jednej, z największych szych w mieście, a potem dałeś dyla. Nie ładnie. -Nie obrażaj się na mnie! To nie tak!- Avenath wsadził palec do buzi-Anecia? Aneciu? Neciu? Proszę. -Phi!- blondyna tylko fuknęła. Zerknęła, ukradkiem na przyjaciela.-Dobra! Już dobra! Tylko nie patrz tak na mnie! -Też cię kocham!- chłopak pokazał rząd bielutkich ząbków. -Kochanie, a podobno, to tylko mnie kochasz? Co to, ma znaczyć?- Cloude docisnął Avego do siebie.-Mam się czuć zazdrosny? -Nie!-długowłosy zaserwował swojemu chłopakowi, buziaka w policzek.-Zadowolony? -Jestem tylko w połowie usatysfakcjonowany. -Cloude!-Avenath nadął policzki.-Jesteś niedobry! -Poczekaj, aż zostaniemy sami. Dam ci powód, by mnie nazywać niedobrym.-Cloude wcisnął nos w zagłębienie szyi chłopaczka. -Przestań no!- Ave zrobił się cały czerwony. Zaczął okładać, swoje kochanie, pięściami. Nataniel przyglądał się z lekkim smutkiem na twarzy, jak dwoje zakochanych pogrywa ze sobą w dość dwuznaczny sposób. Saryian oczywiście, nie przeoczył tego. Nic, póki co nie robił. Chłopak jak będzie chciał, to sam porozmawia. -Czyli plan mamy już ustalony.- Cloude, jakoś uspokoił Avego, który siedział z nadętymi policzkami na jego kolanach.-Pozwolisz Aneta, że zatrzymamy się u ciebie na trochę? Stąd mamy bliżej. -Oczywiście. Bhaal przygotował, na górze pokoje gościnne.-pokazała palcem na sufit.-Tylko bez jęków Avenath, mam syna. -Ej! Ty też?!-Ave zrobił się czerwony jak świeży pomidorek.-Jesteście podli! Obrzydliwe paskudniki! -Ile ty masz lat, co?- Aneta wywróciła oczami. -Przepraszam, ale chciałbym się wykąpać.-blondny wstał i bez kolejnych słów, opuścił pomieszczenie. -Tak szybko, to mu nie przejdzie.-Saryian skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. -Dziwisz mu się?-okularnica wstała.-Zastanawia mnie, że w ogóle doszło do takiej transakcji. Przecież Pantera zna zasady. -Jedyna opcja, to niestety taka, że Paul o tym wiedział.- Cloude położył głowę na prawym ramieniu Avego.-Innego wytłumaczenia nie ma. -Załóżmy, że tak było. Czemu zatem się zgodził?-Sar westchnął. Zaczął myśleć-Nie podoba mi się to. Jednak, Kastiel nie powinien tak postąpić. Stawiać na szalę ich związek. -Chyba, że jest coś, o czym nie wiemy.-Avenath poruszał nosem.-Paul nie jest typem, który zgadza się od tak, na takie rzeczy. -Nie wiem chłopaki. Nie mam do tego głowy. Trzeba się zająć Natanielem.- Aneta poprawiła okulary.-Za dużo przeżył, jak na jeden dzień. Nie powinien siedzieć sam. -Zgadzam się.- Cloude spojrzał na Avego. -Nie!-chłopak odwrócił głowę, oczywiście policzki zaróżowiły mu się. -Odmawiasz mi?-Cloude ujął podbródek chłopaka, aby odwrócić jego głowę w swoją stronę-Mnie się nie odmawia kochanie. Dobrze, o tym wiesz. -…-Ave wlepił, w ukochanego niebieskie oczy.-Wygrałeś. -Widzisz, jedno moje spojrzenie i mi ulegasz.-mężczyzna przejechał palcem po dolnej wardze swojej połóweczki.-Kocham cię. Uwielbiam, kiedy się tak stawiasz. -Jesteś podły!-Avuś usadowił się tak, aby przyłożyć łepetynę do klatki piersiowej Cloude’a. -I tak mnie kochasz.-Cloude ucałował Avego w czoło. -Yhym.-długowłosy wtulił się w mężczyznę. Zamknął oczy. Chciał trochę pospać. -Pójdę poszukać jakiś informacji. Spróbuję, co nieco wyciągnąć z ludzi. Popytam, to tu to tam. W ostateczności, pofatyguję się do Paula.- Saryian wsadził ręce do kieszeni. -Uważaj. Jestem pewien, że coś tutaj jest nie w porządku.-Cloude oparł się o oparcie. Usiadł tak, aby Ave mógł się do niego przytulić.-Śpij Avuś, śpij.-zaczął głaskać chłopaka po głowie. -Będę. Jakby coś się działo, będę dzwonić.-Sar pokazał ręką gest słuchawki. Popatrzył chwilę na drzwi prowadzące na korytarz. Martwił się o Nataniela. O wszystkich. Coś było na rzeczy. Od tak, zasad się nie zmienia. Być może, nieświadomie, wszyscy, wdepnęli w jakieś gówno, z którego będzie bardzo ciężko się wykopać. O ile w ogóle. Nataniel siedział w wannie. Wodził palcem po tafli wody. Czuł się oszukany, zdradzony, a przede wszystkim potraktowany jak przedmiot. Miał podkulone nogi, więc objął je po chwili. Wsparł na kolana głowę. -Dlaczego on to zrobił? Nic nie rozumiem…-pociągnął nosem. Chciało mu się płakać. Chciał, by ktoś go przytulił. Usłyszał otwieranie drzwi. Aneta, bez pytania weszła do środka. Nataniel odwrócił głowę. Nie wstydził się jej, ale nie chciał by widziała jego łzy. Dziewczyna nic nie mówiła. Po prostu podeszła do Nataniela. Kucnęła przy wannie. Nie przejmowała się, że zmoczy sobie ubranie. Blondyn wtulił twarz w poły jej ubrań. Nat zacisnął pięści na ramionach przyjaciółki. Okularnica nic nie mówiła. Pozwoliła, by chłopak wypłakał się. Musiał odreagować. Wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie emocje. Nie wiadomo ile siedzieli w łazience, ale drzwi lekko się uchyliły. -Kochanie, wszystko z wami w porządku?-Bhaal nie wchodził do środka. -Tak. Nataniel mi tu zasnął. Pomożesz mi go przenieść do pokoju na górze?-Aneta gładziła blondyna po głowie. Ten spał wtulony w nią. Zaciskał pięści na jej ubraniu. -Jasne. Ma tutaj piżamę albo czyste ubranie?-mężczyzna wszedł cichutko do środka. -Chyba nie.- okularnica zaczęła się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu-Nic nie widzę. Prawdopodobnie nie pomyślał, żeby cokolwiek wziąć. Widać jak bardzo to przeżywa. Nie rozumiem tego, kochanie. -Ja też nie. Zaraz mu przyniosę swoją koszulę. Tylko co z bielizną?-Bhaal podrapał się po czarnej czuprynie. -Masz jeszcze tą za małą piżamę? -Mam. Dobra, przyniosę ją.- mężczyzna pocałował żonę w policzek.-Zaraz wracam.-Bhaal wyszedł, zamykając cichutko drzwi. Aneta przyglądała się śpiącemu Natanielowi. Było jej żal chłopaka. Odgarnęła blond kosmyk z jego czoła. -Mój ty biedaku. Nie pozwolę cię więcej skrzywdzić i dowiem się prawdy.-dziewczyna dobrze wiedziała, że Kastiel bardzo się zdziwił jak z nim rozmawiała jakiś czas temu. Może to wcale nie jest tak, jak wygląda? Jeśli tak, to co się za tym kryło? Aneta wiedziała jedno-razem z innymi, dojdzie prawdy. Widziała, jak obaj chłopcy starali się, by być ze sobą, a teraz ktoś, chciał to wszystko zniszczyć. Nie pozwoli na to, zarówno ona jak i pozostali. Skoro sam Cloude zdecydował się pomóc, to na pewno coś było nie tak. Słyszała kim i jaki jest pan de Sanglant. Tym bardziej, że był jednym z książąt ulicy. Aneta przytuliła przyjaciela czulej do piersi. Martwiła się, bo Pantera nagle, zaczął zmieniać zasady mające kilkanaście lat. Nie podobało się jej to. Wyglądało to też tak, jakby zmieniano zasady, na przyjście kogoś nowego. Jeśli tak: to kogo? Może niedługo będzie im to dane poznać. Póki co, trzeba było zająć się zranionym sercem Nataniela. Kastiel stał na moście. Popalał papierosa. Opierał się rękami o barierkę. Wodził wzrokiem po tafli stawu, na której odbijała się tarcza księżyca. Wypuszczał, co jakiś czas biały dym z ust. Był zły, ale nie na Anetę, Saryiana czy Nataniela tylko na samego siebie. Wiatr, co jakiś czas tańczył w czerwonych włosach. Znowu się zaciągnął. Powoli biała strużka dymu, opuszczała jego usta. Myślał nad minionymi dniami. Papieros, którego trzymał w ręku, nagle zgniótł i wrzucił do stawu. Oparł dłonie o skronie i pochylił głowę. - Co ja najlepszego narobiłem?-patrzył w dół.-tyle lat poszło szło się chrzanić, przez taką rzecz…taką głupotę…-mówił do siebie. Wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie, które delikatne fale, lekko rozmywało. Nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć, że jego cwaniakowanie, aż tak zaszkodziło temu, którego kochał. -On mnie znienawidził. Złamałem mu serce.-Kastiel zacisnął pięści na swoich włosach.-Jestem kretynem, skończonym idiotą!-warknął. Na licu czerwonowłosego zalśniły srebrne krople. Łzy. Kastiel płakał. Ostatni raz tak było, kiedy Debra złamała mu serce. Starał się nie płakać. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek widział, że do tego doszło. Wytarł nos rękawem kurtki. Chciał znaleźć się jak najszybciej w domu. Miał blisko, więc spacer, o ile tak można to nazwać, zajął mu ledwo dziesięć minut. Jak tylko znalazł się w domu, rzucił kurtkę na łóżko w sypialni. Poszedł do łazienki. Napuścił wody do wanny. Musiał się wykąpać. Ukoić myśli. Zdjął ubrania. Powoli wszedł do wanny. Zamknął oczy. Rozsiadł się wygodnie. Był sam, więc pozwolił sobie na to, żeby dać upust emocjom. Rozpłakał się. Jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone, podobnie jak policzki. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Czuł, że stracił Nataniela na zawsze. Od tamtych wydarzeń, tego felernego dnia, w którym Nataniel został zraniony przez ukochaną osobę, minęło ledwie kilka tygodni. Dokładniej-niecałe trzy. Chłopak nie miał żadnego kontaktu z Kastielem. Skupił się na nauce, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się zapomnieć. Niejako odnosiło sukces, ale tylko do momentu, jakim było zostawanie samemu. Dodatkowo, każde miejsce, które mijał, a przypominało mu o ukochanym, sprawiało sporo bólu. W prawdzie unikał takiego otoczenia, ale czasami się nie dało. Zwłaszcza, gdy znajomi z uczelni postanowili wybrać się na wspólny wypad w czasie przysłowiowego okienka. Jesień bardziej nasiliła swoje pogodowe zawirowania. W niektórych rejonach kraju spadł śnieg. Nawet i tutaj, biały puszek pojawił się nieoczekiwanie. Wprawdzie, nie było go tak dużo jak w innych rejonach, ale dało się go bez problemu dostrzec. Zima zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, ale jesień uparcie broniła się ostatkami sił. Przypominało to trochę zawody w przeciąganiu liny. Raz zwyciężała jedna strona raz druga. Jednak, w którymś momencie, któraś odpuści. W ostateczności lina pęknie, a cała zabawa skończy się remisem. Dzisiejszego dnia, ostatnie zajęcia zostały odwołane, więc Nataniel mógł wcześniej wrócić do domu. W sumie, nie bardzo mu się chciało. Tym bardziej, że nikt tam na niego nie czekał. Dlatego napisał smsa do przyjaciółki czy mogliby się spotkać. Dziewczyna zgodziła się bez problemu, ale ponieważ była na zakupach, to zmuszony został poczekać. Ewentualnie, jeśli nie miał nic przeciwko, to Saryian mógłby go odebrać i podrzucić, bo kręcił się gdzieś w pobliżu. Blondyn, zdecydowanie wybrał opcję drugą. Nie miał ochoty stać na tym chłodzie, nie wiadomo ile czasu. -Ech…-westchnął-Zimno.-potarł dłonie o siebie, chcąc je rozgrzać.-Cholera, że też musiałem zapomnieć rękawiczek.-złote oczy wodziły po okolicy. Obserwował, jak studenci wychodzą z budynku uczelni. Jedni, aby zapalić, inni by wrócić do domu, a jeszcze inni, najpewniej urwali się z zajęć. Nataniel poprawił czapkę, naciągając ją mocniej na uszy oraz czoło. Już miał lekki katar, więc nie planował się doprawić, zwłaszcza w obliczu zbliżających się kolokwiów. Wolałby nie ominąć żadnego. Mimo, że mógłby przedłożyć zwolnienie, jeśli całkiem by się rozchorował, ale wolał tego uniknąć. Tym bardziej, że w takich wypadkach jest zawsze łatwiej zdać, niż jak się idzie na pierwsze, wyznaczone terminy. Chciał mieć ten semestr jak najszybciej za sobą, bo wtedy będzie mógł na jakiś czas wybyć z miasta. Już nawet umówił się z Anetą, że pojadą całą ekipą do jakiegoś ośrodka wypoczynkowego. Nie tylko on potrzebował bowiem odpoczynku, ale wszyscy. Zwłaszcza, po ostatnich wydarzeniach, które na ich szczęście skończyły się pozytywnie. Mimo dobrego wyjaśnienia tego nieporozumienia, Nataniel nie potrafił wybaczyć Kastielowi, tego co zrobił. Nie przypuszczał, że mógł tak łatwo postawić na szali ich związek i podejść do tego tak lekkomyślnie. Dla blondyna był to zbyt silny cios, aby mógł, przynajmniej teraz odpuścić ukochanemu winy. Może i kochał go jak nikogo innego, to zranione serce bolało, a zaufanie zostało bardzo mocno naruszone. Nataniel złapał się nawet, kilka razy na tym, że porównał Kastiela do Debry, która to go tak mocno zraniła. Miewał nawet rozmyślania, czy chłopak zrobił to celowo czy może to wina jego nadto wygórowanego ego? Póki co, nie znał odpowiedzi na te pytania i nie chciał znać. Robiło się coraz zimniej, a Saryiana nie było widać. Chłopak zaczynał się powoli irytować. Z informacji, w wiadomości tekstowej, jakiej dostał od przyjaciółki, ten gałgan powinien być za dziesięć minut. Te jednak, dawno minęły. W dodatku, nie było żadnego odzewu, dlatego blondyn postanowił napisać smsa, żeby wiedzieć co jest grane. Okazało się, że Saryianowi samochód się zakrztusił i musi podejść do najbliższego skrzyżowania. Nataniel tylko westchnął poprawiając przy tym torbę na ramię. Dzisiaj była, nader lekka. Praktycznie żadnych większych książek nie musiał ze sobą brać. Jedyne, co w sumie mu towarzyszyło, poza dwoma tomikami oraz notatkami to tablet i mały pluszowy króliczek od przyjaciółki. Za każdym razem, kiedy było mu smutno, patrzył na niego, a lekki uśmiech pojawiał się na jego twarzy. No i dodawał mu nieco uroku. W końcu chłopak, kiedy jego kąciki ust uniosły się do góry, wyglądał pociągająco. Jakby nie patrzeć, uśmiechnięty facet, to ładny facet. Przynajmniej, z takiego założenia wychodziła Aneta. Blondyn ruszył przed siebie, a następnie skręcił w lewo. Jak jego telefon, zaczął wibrować, wyjął go z kieszeni. Wiedział, że dzwoni ten gałgan, bo ustawił sobie “Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbow” na melodię, jak tylko dzwonił Saryian. Chłopak pokiwał głową, po czym odebrał. -No i gdzie ty jesteś?-Nataniel burknął niezadowolony.-Jak niedaleko? Przecież jestem w okolicy i cię nie widzę.-młody lekko się zirytował, bowiem nie potrafił zlokalizować rozmówcy, mimo jego bliskiej obecności.-Kurde, Saryian stoję przy czerwonym budynku akademika, tuż za rogiem. Jaki parking? Nie mam pojęcia, o jakim miejscu ty mówisz. Tutaj nie ma parkingu. Przynajmniej, nie z tej strony. Saryian, kurde no, to mów, że jesteś z drugiej strony, a nie ja cię szukam jak ten debil. Nie złoszczę się, tylko mnie irytujesz, bo nie słuchasz. Ech, dobrze, już idę.-Nataniel odsunął komórkę od ucha. Czasami miał dość tego, że Saryian jakby miał głowę w chmurach. On w ogóle tego faceta nie rozumiał. Raz, zachowywał się jak roztrzepaniec, a czasami zmieniał się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Miało się wtedy wrażenie, że to zupełnie ktoś inny. Nie ten radosny, roztargniony chłopak. Idąc przed siebie, patrząc w telefon, Nataniel wpadł na idącego drugą stroną ulicy przechodnia. -Przepraszam.-odparł, zerkając ukradkiem, ale nie zatrzymując się. Dopiero po chwili, podniósł głowę. Stanął w miejscu, po czym odwrócił się. Z początku nie poznał Kastiela. Ten był ubrany całkiem na czarno. Płaszcz, glany, do tego kapelusz i okulary pilota. Czerwonowłosy podniósł szkła do góry. Obaj patrzyli sobie w oczy. To było ich pierwsze spotkanie, od tak długiego czasu. Wiatr lekkim podmuchem, potargał ich włosy, a kilka pomarańczowo-żółtych liści przeleciało obok nich. Kastiel uśmiechnął się do Nataniela, ale ten posmutniał. Spuścił głowę w dół, dociskając do piersi trzymany w rękach telefon. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale język utknął mu w gardle. Zupełnie tak, jakby zapomniał czym jest mowa. Blondyn chciał jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Nie chciał być blisko tego, którego kocha. Serce podpowiadało co innego, ale rozum był innego zdania. Nataniel szybkim ruchem się odwrócił. Chciał odejść, ale Kastiel położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Ten, wzdrygnął się, po czym odrzucił dłoń czerwonowłosego. Poprawił szalik, po czym szybkim ruchem oddalił się. Nawet się nie odwracał. Czuł jednak, że pod powieki cisną mu się łzy. Nie chciał jednak płakać. Nie tutaj i nie teraz. To by była oznaka słabości, tego, że nie potrafi sobie bez Kastiela poradzić. Zatrzymał się jednak. Miał chwilę zwątpienia, wahania, ale koniec końców pobiegł przed siebie. Tam, gdzie czekał na niego Saryian. Kastiel zakrył twarz dłonią. Już miał nadzieję, że jednak coś się zmieni, ale tak bardzo się pomylił. Nataniel, dalej traktował go jak kogoś obcego. Wszystko to było wynikiem jego nieprzemyślanego zachowania. Zbyt duża pewność siebie doprowadziła do tego, że tak bliska mu osoba, teraz stała się zupełnie obca. Cały czas obwiniał się za to, a do tego sam sobie nie potrafił tego wybaczyć. Rozumiał też gniew Nataniela, ale nie pojmował, dlaczego nie mogli porozmawiać? Może to było powodem, że nie potrafił dialogiem porozumieć się z ukochanym? Od tamtego czasu, to w sumie Kastiel unikał Nataniela. Bał się konfrontacji, ale kiedy się na to odważył, to blondyn nie chciał już rozmawiać, twierdząc, że miał dużo czasu. Jednak, zdecydował się milczeć. Jak się tak zastanowił, to nawet nie miał w sobie tyle śmiałości, żeby przeprosić Nataniela. Kastiel patrzył jak blondyn staje na skrzyżowaniu i rozgląda się na wszystkie strony, a następnie znika w bocznej, lewej uliczce tuż za pobliskim budynkiem. Patrzył tak, jeszcze dobrą chwilę, mając nadzieję, że ukochany wróci. Tak jednak się nie stało. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak iść przed siebie. Sam nie wiedział, gdzie nogi miały go ponieść. Po prostu wyszedł na orzeźwiający spacer. Nałożył okulary na nos i ruszył przed siebie. Wszystkie dobre i złe chwile jakie spędził z Natanielem wróciły. Zamyślił się tak bardzo nad wspomnieniami, że nie zorientował się, iż jest śledzony przez czarny samochód marki BMW. -Noż w mordę jeża!-Saryian podniósł maskę samochodu, machając dłonią przed swoim nosem-Co za jakaś cholera!-biały dym unosił się z samochodu, w miejscu otwarcia klapy-Musiałeś mi się akurat teraz nagrzać, dupku jeden?-mysiowłosy zakasał rękawy, zdjął rękawiczki, a następnie zaczął grzebać pod maską-Co znowu ci nie styka, co stary gruchocie? Ja wiem, że mnie nie lubisz, ale bez przesady. -Saryian? Co się stało?-Nataniel podszedł do chłopaka i z wielkim zainteresowaniem patrzył na poczynania kolegi.-Nie mów, że się popsuł. Chcę do domu, zmarzłem.-blondyn nadął policzki. -Nie, spokojnie. Popsuć się nie popsuł, tylko z jakiegoś powodu się przegrzał.-Saryian oparł jedną dłoń o uniesioną maskę samochodu-Może płyn w chłodnicy się skończył. Chociaż jestem pewien, że go dolewałem. -Czyli, zaraz pojedziemy do domu, tak?-Nataniel był przygaszony. Mimo usilnych starań ukrycia tego, Saryian zorientował się, że coś jest na rzeczy. -Dobra, mów co jest grane?-kierowca spojrzał na rozmówcę, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. -To nic takiego, naprawdę. -Jakby to było “nic takiego”, to byś nie miał spuszczonego nosa na kwintę. Mów, o co chodzi.-głos Saryiana był stanowczy. -Ech, niech będzie spotkałem go.-Nataniel oparł się czołem o skrzyżowane ręce rozmówcy. -Kastiela? Kiedy? Przecież byłeś na uczelni.-Saryian pozwolił chłopakowi na bliższy kontakt.-Byłeś, prawda? -Tak, byłem, byłem. Teraz go widziałem. Wpadłem na niego, jak szedłem do ciebie.-złotooki zamknął powieki, przybliżając się nieznacznie do rozmówcy-Wszystko wróciło….chciałem się do niego przytulić, powiedzieć jak bardzo go kocham, ale nie mogłem. Nie potrafię mu wybaczyć Saryian, nie potrafię! -Ech. I co ja mam ci powiedzieć, co?-Saryian przytulił Nataniela jedną ręką. Drugą zaś poklepał po głowie. -Ja też kiedyś, nie potrafiłem komuś wybaczyć. Najgorsze, że nie zdążyłem tego zrobić.-chłopak mocniej docisnął blondyna. Nataniel, coś chciał powiedzieć. Podniósł głowę do góry, żeby spojrzeć na lico rozmówcy. -Co masz na myśli?-blondyn wlepił pytający wzrok w towarzysza. -Już, naparzytulałeś się, Słodziaku?-Saryian posłał chłopakowi szczery uśmiech-Jeśli tak, pozwól, że bujnę tego napaleńca, bo też już chcę załadować dupę do domku. -Ech…-Nataniel odsunął się od mysiowłosego, obserwując go uważnie. Zaczęło go zastanawiać, co też chłopak miał na myśli. Może także kogoś miał, pokłócił się z nim i na przeprosiny było już za późno, bo nie rozmawiali ze sobą? Czy może, Saryian, chciał przez to zasugerować Natanielowi, żeby spróbował porozumieć się z Kastielem, mimo wszystko? Blondyn, obserwując naprawiającego samochód, bił się z myślami. Nie omieszka jednak spytać Saryiana o co, chwilę temu mu chodziło. Teraz bowiem, wolał nie zadawać pytań, skoro chłopak udał, że w ogóle takie pytanie nie padło. -Gdzie ty, mi tu się pchasz?-Aneta spojrzała na Avenatha. -To raczej, gdzie ty mi się tu wtryniasz, babiszonie jeden?- ten zaś, zerkał na towarzyszkę. Oboje grali w wyścigi samochodowe na konsoli. Jedno i drugie popychało się wzajemnie, byle tylko dojechać pierwszemu do mety. -Czy wy, nie macie nic innego do roboty, jak granie w tą głupią grę?-Cloude opierał się prawym łokciem o blat stołu. Trzymał w dłoni zapalonego papieros, który do połowy został już wypalony. Otrzepał go nad szklaną popielniczką przyozdobioną wcześniejszymi petami. -Cloude nie znasz się!-Ave przekrzywił się na prawą stronę, bo tak mu było wygodniej. -No wiesz co, wolisz jakąś głupią grę ode mnie?-mężczyzna próbował, pod siuś wziąć ukochanego, ale coś miał przeczucie, że nie ma żadnych szans ulubioną rozrywką chłopaka. -Tym razem, tak. Ej, Aneta, bo ci walnę!-Avenath zacisnął uścisk na padzie od konsoli. -Taa? To skup się na grze, a nie mielisz ozorem, jak wirnik od pralki.-okularnica pokazała przyjacielowi język. -Ech co ja z tobą mam, a raczej, co ja dzisiaj z wami mam.- Cloude zamknął oczy, wzdychając przy tym głośno.-Liczyłem na odrobinę spokoju, towarzystwa mojego chłopaka, a nie jakiejś głośnej dysputy. Przegrać z jakąś głupią grą o uwagę chłopaka, jakie to dla mnie upokarzające.-mężczyzna otworzył jedną powiekę, patrząc ukradkiem na Avenatha. Ten jednak, nic sobie z tego nie robił. -Znowu grają?-dało się słyszeć spokojny, basowy męski głos, któremu wtórował stukot obcasów. -Jak widzisz, Marcusie. Zamiast zająć się czymś pożytecznym, to siedzą i się bawią. Pomijając, że jedno robi drugiemu na złość, od dobrych kilku godzin.-Cloude powlókł otwartym okiem w stronę wypowiadanych słów.-Nie jestem przyzwyczajony, do takiego hałasu. Wolę ciszę i spokój. -Wiedziało ciało, co brało!- Avenath dodał swoje pięć groszy, na co de Sanglant, tylko westchnął. Mężczyzna, który to wszedł do pokoju, mierzył sobie dwa metry wzrostu. Dobrze zbudowany, więc śmiało można było powiedzieć, że jest niczym dąb. Czarne włosy opadały luźno do łopatek, może nieco za nie. Grzywka otulała czoło, a kilka niesfornych kosmyków zaczepiło się o policzki jegomościa. Mocno zarysowana linia szczęki ozdobiona był ciemną brodą sięgającą końcówki żuchwy. Duży nos oddzielał złotego koloru oczy, które lustrowały z uwagą bawiących się w najlepsze. Uroku dodawała mu błękitna koszula ozdobiona krawatem bolo, dopasowana do jeansowych granatowych spodni. Na stopach miał zabawne papucie w królicze łebki, które zakrywały śnieżnobiałe skarpetki. W dużych dłoniach trzymał talerz ze sporą ilością kanapek, ładnie ułożonych w piramidkę. W taki sposób, aby nie spadły. Marcus nic nie mów, tylko odstawił na blat stołu to, co trzymał w dłoniach. Bez słowa podszedł do grających, aby wyłączyć listwę, do której podłączona była konsola. -Marcus, do cholery! Nie skończyliśmy jeszcze!- Avenath zaczął pokazywać na telewizor i konsolę. -Tym razem przesadziłeś, stary capie.-Aneta poprawiła okulary. -Zajmujecie telewizor, od kilku godzin. Poza tym…-Marcus złapał za pilota, po czym usiadł na kanapie, tuż za siedzącymi na podłodze przyjaciółmi-...zaczyna się mój serial…-wielkolud przełączył na kanał, na którym zaczynała się jakaś brazylijska telenowela. -No błagam, będziesz nas katować jakimś badziewnym romansem?-Avenath skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. -To żaden badziewny romans. To interesująca historia, opowiadająca o… -Dobra, Marcus, wygrałeś.-Aneta podniosła ręce, w geście poddania-Chociaż, mógłbyś przestać powtarzać ten numer, ilekroć macie dość naszego grania. -Po co? Kto by tam chciał kończyć, takie przyjemne gnębienie was? -Podobno, nie używasz przemocy?-Avenath uniósł jedną brew. -Och, Avenath, to żadna przemoc. -Cześć! O czym rozmawiacie?-Saryian, który właśnie zawitał z Natanielem, zajrzał do pokoju. -No wreszcie! Co tak długo?-Aneta rozłożyła ręce na boki. Cloude otrzepał papierosa, patrząc jak Avenath świeci do niego oczyma. -Zapomnij. -No, ale dlaczego? -Wolałeś grę, niż swojego chłopaka. Jakaś kara musi być. -Znowu małżeńska sprzeczka?-Saryian zaczął zdejmować buty-Spóźniliśmy się, bo ten stary drań znów się nagrzał. Mało tego, płyn chłodzący mi gdzieś wycieka. Cloude tylko chytrze się uśmiechnął, na pytanie mysiowłosego, ukazując rząd białych zębów, natomiast Avenath nie powiedział i nie zrobił nic. -To, jak dojechaliście?-Aneta zdjęła okulary aby nieco je przeczyścić. -Musiałem, koniec końców prosić o mały transport.- Saryian wszedł do pomieszczenia. -W ogóle, gdzie Nataniel?-Cloude otrzepał papierosa, patrząc jak spalone resztki lądują w popielniczce. -Cóż…-Saryian podrapał się po łepetynie-...Nie jest z nim najlepiej. Widział Kastiela, a raczej wpadł na niego po wyjściu z uczelni. Jak szedł do mnie. Nastała niezręczna cisza, a wszyscy spojrzeli na chłopaka. -Nie rozmawiali ze sobą i…-Sar skierował wzrok na Avenatha-...Ave, Nat prosił, żebyś przyszedł do niego, do pokoju. Chciałby z tobą porozmawiać o czymś.-widząc pytający wzrok niebieskookiego dodał-Nie wiem, o co chodzi. Ave nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Zerknął tylko na Anetę, po czym wstał. Nim wyszedł, zerknął na Cloude. -Ciebie poprosił o rozmowę, nie mnie.- rzucił krótko de Sanglant.-Ale jakbyś potrzebował pomocy, telefon mam przy sobie.-klepnął się w prawą kieszeń od eleganckich, materiałowych spodni. Avenath tylko skinął głową, po czym udał się do pokoju, w którym czekał na niego Nataniel. -Podziwiam was, rozumiecie się bez słów, zupełnie jak Aneta i Bhaal.- Saryian zagrzał dupę obok Clodue, po czym sięgnął po kanapkę. -Rozmowa dużo daje, poza tym już się trochę znamy. Mieliśmy swoje wzloty i upadki.-Cloude zgniótł papierosa, a następnie potarł prawą dłonią brodę-Swoją drogą, kocham tego głuptasa. Wystarczy, że na niego spojrzę,a wiem czego chce. -Hehe, taki instynkt, nie Cloude?-Aneta zaśmiała się. -Otóż to, moja droga, otóż to. -Ej, Marcus weź no podgłośnij nieco. Muszę się dowiedzieć czy Sabrina w końcu wyzna miłość Emanuelowi czy wyjdzie za Argentina.-Saryian pomachał prawą dłonią do siedzącego na kanapie. -Sam jestem ciekawy.- Marcus zrobił to bez namysłu. Cloude i Aneta tylko po sobie popatrzyli, kręcąc przy tym głowami. Znów będą skazani na brazylijską telenowelę. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Jesienne Uczucie" by Sarameda? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Nataniel Kategoria:W toku/przerwane